Sometimes it Takes a Family
by G. L. Schalzetti
Summary: The world has been free of villains for many years, and the Avengers have all retired and have started families. But, when they all receive a letter from Fury on the same day that three masked figures appear and try to kill them, they learn that not all the villains are truly gone and that the word my need to be saved once again.
1. Fury's Files

**Ok so this is my first attempt at a story. I hope you like it. Sorry this chapter is so boring its mostly back ground information. It gets better I promise. Reviews are always welcome**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers.  
**

* * *

**Fury's Files**

Once the world is safe and the villains and evil doers are no more, what happens to the heroes that once saved the day? Like soldiers who fight for freedom. They return to civilian life and just like the military keeps track of its former troops, S.H.I.L.D. keeps track of the heroes. But, without villains to fight, what's the point. Some though, like Fury, don't believe that the world is safe. So the files are kept in case someday we may need to find our heroes. So that they can do what they do best, save the the day. But the day when heroes will be called on once again to save us from the grasp of evil doers is closer than anyone thinks.

**Iron man**

**Codename:** Iron man

**Name:** Tony Stark

**Location:** California

**Spouse:** Pepper Potts

**Children:** Hernan Stark

**Hero statuses:** inactive

**The Hulk**

**Codename:** The Hulk

**Name:** Bruce Banner (Doctor)

**Location: **unknown

**Spouse:** N/A

**Children:** Gabriel Banner (adopted)

**Hero statuses:** inactive

**Thor**

**Codename:** Thor; The God of Thunder

**Name:** Thor Odinson

**Location:** New Mexico

**Spouse:** Jane Foster

**Children:** N/A

**Hero statuses:** inactive

**Captain America**

**Codename:** Captain America (Cap)

**Name:** Steve Roger (Captain)

**Location:** New York

**Spouse:** Victoria Rogers (Major)

**Children:** Adam Rogers, Amy Rogers

**Hero statuses**: inactive

**Hawkeye and Black Widow**

**Codename:** Hawkeye and Black Widow (Widow)

**Name:** Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff

**Location:** Iowa

**Spouse:** each other

**Children:** Akilina Barton

**Hero statuses:** inactive


	2. The American Dream

**OK so these next few chapters will be introducing you to the characters. We meet Caption America in this one. Sorry it's a bite short, but Cap just wanted to keep the action moving so I let him. P.S. This one does have a death but its not gruesome or anything.** **Reviews are always welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers.**

* * *

**The American Dream**

"Hey, Steve can you pick Adam and Amy up from school today, I have to work late?" Victoria called from the kitchen. Victoria had auburn hair and hazel eyes. Also like Steve's first love Peggy Carter, she had been an officer in Her Majesty's army.

"Sure, dear." said Steve as he came in to the kitchen he gave her a quick peek on the cheek and then poured himself a cup of coffee. It was a normal Monday morning, Victoria was making breakfast and packing lunches, Steve had just returned from his morning run and the kids were starting to stir. A half-awake Adam stumbled into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Good morning, Adam." Victoria said with a bright smile as she set a plate of pancakes down in front of him.

"Morning, mom" Adam said before digging in to the pancakes.

"I'll be picking you and your sister up from school today, sport." said Steve as he sat down at the table with his coffee.

"Sport? Dad where you born in the 40's" Adam laughed as he looked at his dad with the devilish smile he got anytime he joked with his father about his age.

"Amy, you're going be late if you don't hurry!" Victoria yelled down the hall.

"Mum, I can't find my bag." Amy's voice called from her room. Adam and Amy were twins and both ten. Despite the fact that they were fraternal they both looked exactly alike, having Steve's blond hair and their mother's hazel eyes.

"Did you check under your bed, honey?" Victoria asked.

"Yeah and it's not there!" Amy responded.

"Fine, I'm coming." Victoria said as she took off her apron and headed down the hall to Amy's room. But before she left she turned to Steve "Oh, before I forget, Steve darling, a package came for you. It's there on the counter." And with that Victoria headed into the pig sty that was their daughter's room.

"You know your sister is more forgetful then Tony and that guy can't even remember his own social security number." Steve exclaimed as he got up and walked to the counter.

"What is it dad?" Adam asked as he sat up in his chair to get a better look at the package. It was a standard brown box with the address printed on a white packing label. But scribbled at the bottom in Fury's hand writing it read: If receiving assume the worst. Just as Steve was starting to open the package a smoke grand came flying through the window.

"Adam, get down!" Steve ordered. As the room filled with smoke, Steve heard the sound of a door being kicked in. A moment later a scram came from Amy's room. "Stay here Adam." he said. Without think, Steve ran towards the scram. In an instant he was no longer Steve Rogers, the retired veteran, but, Captain America, the Avenger.

Amy's room too was filled with smoke but he could see clearly enough to make out three men in gas masks trying to grab Amy. Lying on the floor at Amy's feet was Victoria in a pool of blood.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Steve's voice rang out with the authority only Captain America could muster. The men turned and advanced on Steve. The next few minutes were a whirlwind of blows and punches and Steve wishing he had his shield, which sat in the attic.

The fight finally ended with the gas mask men passed out on the floor and Steve bending over his fallen wife with an ambulance and the cops on their way.

Once the thugs were escorted out in handcuffs and Victoria was on her was to the hospital, though the outlook was grim, Steve walked back into the kitchen with the twins close his heels. He noticed the package still sitting on the counter and walked over to it wondering why Fury had sent it. He opened the parcel; inside there was a letter, a key ,and a set of files that at the top had Avengers written in red ink. But before he could read the letter his phone rang.

"Hello, Steve Rogers." He said as he answered the phone.

"Mr. Rogers . . . I am afraid I have some bad news . . ." said the voice on the other end of the line. Steve became as if he was asleep. He heard the news but could not believe it. He had the same feeling in his gut he had the day Bucky fall from the train. He walked to the table in a daze and sat down. The letter in one hand and his phone in the other.

"What, is it daddy?" Amy asked as she clung to his arm.

"It's your mother . . ." Steve said as he looked down into Amy's eyes, they were her mother's eyes. "She didn't make it." He whispered as he tried to force the grief from entering his voice. After a long moment of silence Adam asked in the hope of getting everyone's mind off the news,

"What's in the letter?" Steve looked down at the letter in his hand. He ripped the seal and began to read . . .


	3. Your Standard Neighborhood Assassins

**We met Hawkeye and the Black Widow in this one. It is a bite longer than the others .For future reference Hawkeye and Widow are my favorite so they may have longer scenes then others. There is death in this one also but it's the bad guys, not someone we care about. Reviews are always welcome**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers.**

* * *

**Just your Standard Neighborhood Assassins**

"You were wonderful my маленький ястреб _(little hawk)_." Natasha said as she and Akilina walked hand and had up the front walk. Akilina was five years old and was almost a mirror image of her mother; in fact the only thing she seemed to have gotten from her father, Clint, was her love of birds. The two of them were coming home from Akilina's first ballet performance.

"Mrs. Barton, I'm glad I caught you!" called a voice Natasha knew all too well. It was that of their overly perky and nosey neighbor, Mrs. Jenifer Grant.

"Дерьмо _(crap)_" Natasha muttered under her breath. "Mrs. Grant, what can I do for you?" she asked in a clearly fake happy voice.

"Well, I've been meaning to invite you and your husband to dinner. A kind of welcome to the neighborhood, I know you have been here two months but still it's never too late to make official." Mrs. Grant said in her perky voice.

"I don't know I would have to ask Clint." Natasha said. She was not too thrilled at the idea of spending a whole night with this woman.

"Well, I know you two are busy, the way you go out almost every night." Mrs. Grant said clearly fishing for information. Natasha was tempted to throw her something just to see what she would do.

"Well, our jobs keep us busy." Natasha said with a grin, hoping that the woman would take the bait.

"And what is it that you and your husband do?" Mrs. Grant asked clearly intrigued about finally getting something on her extremely secretive neighbors.

"Well, we . . ." Just then Clint pulled up on his bike. He had ridden separately to Akilina's performance because he had had to run into town and pick up the new bow he had ordered. He had been meaning to teach Akilina how to fire one but all of his had too high of draw strength. He dismounted and walked over to Natasha and Akilina with the black bag ,the new bow was in, slung over his shoulder.

"Hey, в виде сердца _(sweetheart)_" He said as he wrapped his arms around Natasha and drew her up into a kiss. When their lips parted Natasha looked at Clint and in an instant he was caught up on what was going on.

"I was just telling Mrs. Grant, here what we did for a living." she said in the same fake voice she had been using.

"Oh, really!" Clint said with mock interest "Well, Mrs. Grant me and Nat here are assassins." He said with a straight face, after a minute both Natasha and Clint laughed.

"No, were fitness trainers." Natasha said still laughing.

"Well, I must be going now. Remember about what I said about dinner." Said Mrs. Grant as she fled back to her own home not knowing what these people might do or say next, but not wanting to find out. Once she was gone Natasha looked at Clint and said in her mother tongue

"Какая крыса. _(What a rat.)_" then walked in to the house with Akilina with Clint close behind. Once inside with the door locked firmly behind them, Nat told Akilina to go and change because she still wore her swan costume. She then then turned to face Clint.

"Did you see the look on her face?"

"Yeah it was pretty good." Clint said as he set the bow on the ground.

"But, seriously you shouldn't have said that. What if she truly believes it?" Natasha said in a serious tone.

"Nat, the world is full of Mrs. Grants. They would say anything if they thought it was a good enough story. She probably already thought we were spies or that I had you and Lina trapped here against you wills. No one ever believes them, trust me." Clint said as he took Natasha in his arms "Now, a much more important question what do you and Akilina want for dinner. "

* * *

The next day Mrs. Grant cornered Natasha as she was on her way to the gym.

"Tonight, I'm making pot roast and the Herons are coming over you and your husband should come." Mrs. Grant said although it sounded more like an order then a request.

"I'm afraid that we would not be able to get a sitter for Akilina in time." Natasha said as she backed away.

"Well, then bring her along. I'm sure I can find some of my kids' old toys for her to play with. Come around seven." and with that Mrs. Grant headed back to her home. By the time Natasha got to the gym Clint was there. Normally he would go to the local archery rage and then meet her at the gym. Though they told people that they were trainers, and they spent enough time at the gym to be trainers, they were in fact unemployed. S.H.I.L.D had a very good retirement plan, due to the fact that most of their agents never reached retirement, so they were well provided for.

"What took you so long? I thought maybe you had found some real fun. "Clint said with a smile.

"No that Grant woman cornered me." Natasha said as she wrapped her hands with boxing tape.

"Don't tell me we have to move again." Clint joked as he and Nat squared up on the mat.

"No, it's worst we have to go to a dinner party."

So that night at seven the Bartons went to a dinner party. Natasha wore a black dress, and Clint wore a royal purple dress shirt and dress slacks. Little Akilina had her hair done up in pig tales and wore a red dress to match them. Normally people bring wine to a diner party, but not Natasha she brought the best Russian Vodka she could find. She told Clint that if she was going to have to sit through that evening she was at least going to have something descent to drink. The evening passed by slowly with pleasant small talk. But once the adults sat down to have an after dinner drink, Mrs. Grant started digging.

"So how did the two of you meet. "She asked. This question Natasha and Clint were ready for and had rehashed the answer a thousand times.

"We meet in Russia. Clint was there on business." Natasha started

"And when I laid eyes on her I was intently in love." Clint fished. Just then Akilina came up and tugged on Natasha's sleeve.

"Yes, маленький ястреб _(Little Hawk)_." Natasha asked as she bent down.

"Как поздно мы остановились? _(How late are we staying?)_" Akilina asked.

"Не то, что гораздо больше времени. _(Not that much longer.)_" Natasha replied.

"She's such a beautiful child and such an unusual name. What does it mean?" Mrs. Grant asked Clint while Natasha spoke to Akilina in Russian.

"It means little eagle in Russian." He said as he smiled at Natasha and Akilina. He heard every word they said and was glad that he and Nat would have a real excuse to use to get out of there.

"How sweet," Mrs. Grant said with a smile "So where are you from Clint. I gather Natasha is from Russia, no?"

"You know we better get going. It's past Akilina's bed time." Natasha said in an attempt to leave.

"Stay just a few more minutes." said Mrs. Grant clearly wanting to keep them where they were.

"Natasha is right we should be going, come on Akilina its time to go." Clint said as he stood up to leave. He was distressed by how much Mrs. Grant wanted them to stay, it did not feel right. After a few more minutes of telling Mrs. Grant that they real had to go they finally made their escape.

* * *

When they got back home everything seemed completely normal. But, once Akilina was in bed and Clint and Natasha were in their room getting ready for bed they heard a crash. Instantly they both grabbed the gun that they kept under their pillows.

"What was that?" Clint whispered to Nat.

"I don't know, but it's not Akilina she was asleep when I checked on her."

"So, then we must have a burglar. Finally some action, I was starting to get bored." Clint joked as he and Natasha snuck out of their room to see what it was. As they peered around a corner they saw a finger dresses in black helping two companies through a window.

"Go, and protect Lina." Clint whispered and as if in silent agreement of the plan Nat gave him a quick kiss, then went off to Akilina's room. Clint stepped out from behind the corner and said

"You picked a bad house to break into fellows. Didn't you hear we're assassins!" he held his gun up ready to shot. Though he normally used a bow and arrow his aim was just as acuity with a gun. The three fingers fired on him. Clint dove to avoid being shot. But, not before firing three extremely well placed shots. The figures fell to the floor with a thud, all three dead with a signal shot to the heart. As Clint stood up he yelled to Natasha and Akilina

"It's all right!" a minute later Natasha appeared with Akilina at her side.

"Why did you get all the fun?" Natasha said as she took a step closer to Clint. She spoke like the old widow, the one that loved the thrill of battle.

"You can deal with them next time." Clint said as he inched closer to Nat.

"What's wrong with them, Daddy? "Akilina asked as she tugged on Clint's pant leg.

"We should call the cops." Natasha said stepping away to get the phone. Clint bent down and picked Akilina up.

"Daddy, just shot them, Lina, they were bad people you see." Clint said as he carried her back to her room.

"Did you use your bow?" Akilina asked clearly not fazed by the fact that her father had just shot three people.

"No, I didn't have time to get my bow. I had to use my gun." He said as he set her down on her bed

"Oh," she said clearly disappointed "you know daddy I think I would have liked it better if you had used your bow."

"And why is that?" Clint asked

"Because its quitter." Akilina said. Once Clint had gotten Akilina back to sleep he walked into the kitchen were Natasha was still on the phone with the police.

"Yes, officer my husband just shot three people! Yes they fired at him first!" she said clearly getting annoyed at the officer on the other end of the line. Clint could tell that they would not be getting any sleep that night. So he started to make a pot of coffee, as it was brewing he looked through that days mail which still sat on the counter. At the bottom of the pile sat an envelope with Fury's hand writing. Clint looked up at Natasha and mouthed

"What's this?" Natasha just shrugged as she continued to tell the officer on the phone what happened. Clint ripped open the letter and inside the envelope, in addition to the letter was a key. Clint took the key out and held it as he began to read the letter. . .


	4. A Night under the Stairs

**We met Bruce and his son in this one. There's no death in this one (Yeah) and its more of a narrative then the other two. Do to the fact that Gab is asleep most of it and its just Bruce and Gab.** **Reviews are always welcome**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers.**

* * *

**A Night under the Stairs**

Bruce quietly closed the door as he entered the tiny one room cabin that sat nestled deep in the Canadian forest. Bruce had just stepped out to get some more wood for the fire before he turned in for bed. Bruce loved Canada it was where he had first learned how to control the other guy. So it was only fitting that it should the place he first brought his son Gabriel after adopting him from the Philippines. Bruce had been shock that he had been approved, especially with his very public "disability". But the orphanage had said that he was a perfect candidate for Gabriel. So six months later Bruce was on his way to pick up his year and a half old son. Like Bruce, Gabriel suffered from a disability, all though his was far less destructive. Gab had been born with hyperexplexia, also known as stiff baby syndrome. But unlike Bruce's, Gab's disability could be cared, granted with years of physical therapy but a cure is a cure. He placed another log in the wood heater, and then walked over to Gab's crib. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep.

"Sweet dreams." Bruce whisper to a sleeping Gab as he kissed him on the forehead. Bruce then headed up into the loft that doubled as both his room and study. He knew that soon he and Gab would have to move. Bruce hated staying in one place for too long. It was an old habit he had developed when he had been hunted, and it was a hard one to break. Besides Gab would be walking soon according to the doctors and though the cabin was great for one guy, there were too many hazarders for it to be safe for a toddler.

"Where should we go, Gab?" Banner asked himself "How about Scotland, I here its nice there, or maybe we're just stay here in Canada." Outside there was the sound of a twig snapping. It was so faint that unless the room was completely quiet and you were listening for it you would have missed it. It just so that Bruce was listening; it was another one of his old habits. Bruce looked out the window excepting to see a deer, or something similar, because who would be foolishness enough to be in the woods at this hour. But, what he saw was not a deer. Instead he saw the shape of a person slip behind a tree.

"Great, just what I need." Bruce said. He could not afford to get too mad or having to fight. It would endanger Gab and the thought of him getting hurt was too much for Bruce to bare. He grabbed the bag that he always kept ready in case he ever had to make a run for it. He then quickly packed one for Gab. Once he had both bags slung over his shoulder he climbed down the stairs and went to Gab's crib. He gently picked Gab up, but Gab woke up any way. Thankfully though Gab was not one to fuss: and instead of crying he just looked at Bruce with a dazed look.

"It's ok, go back to sleep, we just have to move." said Bruce in a quiet, calm voice. Bruce then carried Gabriel over to the stair case that lead to the loft, he pushed on a panel and a hidden door opened. Bruce stepped through it into a small concrete room with a cot and a single light. It was a panic/storm shelter that some former owner had installed. Once the door was locked from the inside it was completely impenetrable and self-sustain. Bruce laid Gab down on one end of the cot then sat down on the other end. He then reached in to his bag and pulled out a laptop. He had wired the whole house with cameras and the feeds could be monitored remotely from his computer. On the screen Bruce saw three people enter through the front door

"What are you doing?" Bruce asked the intruders though they could not hear him. For the next half hour Bruce watched as the small group searched the house, as to what they were looking for Bruce had no idea but he guessed that it was him. Each member of the group carried a gun and had a knife strapped to their leg. If they were indeed here to kill him like Bruce suspected, then they were clearly informed about the other guy and had planned according. The fact that they had come at night when Bruce was to be asleep would have decreased the likelihood that the hulk would have made a mess of things. As the night went on Bruce watched as the intruders grow more and more restless, when the sun finally came up they left. Just as Bruce was sure that it was safe to leave the hidden room Gab woke up, for he had fallen back to sleep at some point during the night.

"Good morning, buddy. "Bruce said as he rubbed Gab's back "How about some breakfast?" Gab's only replied was a smile. Bruce picked him up along with the bags and carried them out of the staircase room. Bruce put Gabriel down in his highchair and set the bags on the table. As the oatmeal was cooking on the back of the wood heated stove Bruce unpacked the bags to take inventory of what was in them. Though he had been thinking about leaving now, he knew for sure that the two of them had to leave. As he started to gather what they would need to establish themselves wherever they were heading, Bruce came across a letter that he had found the day before on his doorstep, the writing was splotched because it had gotten wet when it had rained the day before. So Bruce had set it aside for later. Bruce opened it wondering who would have sent it. He started to read it and once he got half way through Bruce looked over at Gab and said

"Well, I know where we are heading." . . .

* * *

**I am going to try to post at least one new chapter a week but it's going to depend on the week. I hope you like it so far. If you have any ideas on how Thor and Tony's lives should be like I would love the suggestions.**


	5. Of Magic and Science

**Ok here is the next part. We meet Thor and Jane in this one. It's set in Asgard and Loki does appear in it. He may or may not come back in future chapters but he will not be the villain of the story.** **Reviews are always welcome**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers.**

* * *

**Of Magic and Science**

"Jane Foster, are you yet ready to depart to Asgard?" Thor's thundering voice called.

"Yeah, Thor, here I am. And would you stop calling Jane Foster." Jane said as she emerged from their "chambers". Their "chambers" as Thor liked to call them were in fact an R.V. that sat parked in the same garage that Jane had been using as her lab when she had first meet Thor all those years ago. Thor and Jane had been married a year exactly and had not found a house that they liked yet.

"Would you prefer Princess of Midgard or how about Lady Jane?" Thor asked with a bright smile and a twinkle in his eye that showed that he was jesting.

"I would prefer Jane or wife." Jane said with a smile.

"Very well, _wife_ let us depart. And may I add that you look quite beautiful." Thor said as he took Jane's hand in his. Jane did look beautiful in her blue Asgardian robes. They had been a gift from Frigga, Thor's mother, on the day that she had married Thor. She had been given a whole wardrobe just in case; she and Thor had stayed on Asgard. But Thor had insisted that they live on Midgard. The two of them were heading to a feast that was being held on Asgard to celebrate their first year of marriage. Apparently this was to become a tradition because Odin himself had declared a holiday and arranged the feast himself. Which Jane had found odd because she had gotten the impression that he did not like her or any from Midgardian for that matter. As the two of them made it through the big bay doors Thor looked up to the sky and yelled.

"Heimdall, open the Bifröst!" No sooner had the words past his lips a beam of light shot down from the sky and engulfed them. Moments later they stood in the Bifröst gate room with Heimdall looking at them.

"Welcome back to Asgard, my Prince and Princess, the All-Father awaits you." Heimdall said. Though he looked at Jane and Thor his eyes told a different story. Heimdall's gaze was somewhere else in the realms as something that could shape the worlds took place.

"Very well, Heimdall. Will you be joining us at the feast?" Thor asked as he clasped his old friend on the shoulder.

"Someone must stand watch over the realms while the worriers of Asgard feast to you happiness, my Lord." Heimdall said.

"Very well my dear friend." Thor said and with that Thor and Jane left hand in hand started the long walk to the castle.

"Thor" Jane asked as they walked.

"Yes, Jane." Thor replied

"Thor, why are we walking? You normally use Mjolnir, and fly us to the castle. "Jane said. She could tell that something was on his mind.

"I feel as though we should walk ,Jane Foster, I do not know why." Thor said in the most formal tone Jane had ever heard him use.

"First, off what did I say about calling me Jane Foster? Secondly, could it be because you don't real want to be here. All day you have been all formal and proper. You never act like this other than when we come to Asgard. You can tell me what's wrong I am your wife after all." Jane said as she looked up at Thor as they walked.

"It's just my father. I cannot figure out his plan. He was against me marring you as you know. He was even more opposed to me living on Midgard. But now here it is a year later and he is throwing a feast to honor you. I just can't no matter how hard I try, finger out his plan. If only Loki was here. Despite all his faults he was always very good at figuring out father's plans" Thor said. His voice was far away as if he was in a completely different realm. He did not even notice Jane tense at the mention of Loki's name. "There is only one way to find out I suppose. Come let us fly." Thor spun Mjolnir, around his head and grabbed Jane around the waist and off they flew. When they landed in the throne room minutes later Frigga was there pacing back and forth in front of the throne.

"Oh, Thor, Good I need to speak with you before your father!" Frigga quickly said as she rushed towards Thor.

"What is it mother?" Thor as he took a few steps towards her. But, before she could say anything else the side doors that lead to the banquet hall swung open and through walked Odin.

"Thor!" Odin's voice echoed off the marble columns "Come, the feast has started and everyone is awaiting you and the Lady Jane." Thor looked between his mother and father.

"I will speak with you after the feast, mother." Thor said in a low voice to his mother before taking Jane's hand once again and heading in to the vast banquet hall, leaving Frigga standing alone in the throne room.

"But, by then it may be too late." She said to the empty room.

* * *

The feast was up to the usually Asgardian standers. There was every kind of dish one could want, even some Midgardian ones that Jane recognized, and there was any kind of alcoholic beverage that you could think of. The room was filled with the whole Asgardian army, once they saw Thor enter a cheer went up and it was only quieted by a wave of the All-Father's hand. Thor lead Jane to a table that sat in the corner, at which sat Volstagg, Hogun, Fandral, and the Lady Sif. They were Thor's closets friends and though they were some of the only Asgardians that Jane know the name of, she was not exactly close to any of them. Once they were seated plates piled high with food was set before them, in addition to a tanker of beer for Thor and a glass of wine for Jane. But as soon as the food was set down Jane started to feel sick. She had felt sick for some time but it was nothing she kept telling herself. Thor talked and laughed with his friends about pass battles, while Jane sat quietly picking at her food. Half way through the night though something unexpected happened. A side door opened near to Thor's table and out of it walked Loki along with two guards. He had handcuffs on but Jane got the feeling that he wore them only because he had allowed the guards to put them on him. He glanced around those at the table but his gaze lingered on Jane and was only broken when Thor exclaimed

"Brother!" Thor embraced Loki in a hug. Despite everything Loki had done. Thor still loved him as a brother and it bothered him that he had not been able to reduce Loki's sentence.

"It's always a joy, _brother_." Loki said with a sneered as he wiggled out of Thor's arms.

"Unchain him at once. Brother came sit and enjoy the feast." Thor said. Jane couldn't help but wondered if maybe her husband had not had too much to drink because though he loved Loki he never trusted him, to her surprise though the guards unchained Loki without question then left, leaving him standing there.

"Come sit brother." Thor said indicating to the table. Loki calmly looked the table over then took the set next to Jane. Though Jane loved Loki for the Thor's sake, she had never forgotten his attempt to conquer earth and that was one thing she would never forgive him for it.

"Well, how is the joys of marital bliss treating you?" Loki said to Jane once he had sat himself next to her.

"It's fine." Jane said and then turned back to her food trying to ignore him. But, no matter what she did she felt his eyes on her but he did not speak. After a while Thor went back to talking to his friends. Soon those at the table were so engrossed in their conversations that they forgot that Loki and Jane still sat at the table. Loki leaned in close and whispered

"You have not touched your wine. Should we be excepting some happy news from the happy couple?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jane said. She had been startled when she heard his voice in her ear.

"I see." Loki said with a smug smile, "But do see a healer when you get back Midgard." Loki leaned back in his chair. "Do you know why _Odin_ let me come to this charming get together? It's because he had hoped that I would cause some mischief and get Thor to stay. But, he forgets that I can see through his planes and that I have no intentions of having Thor on Asgard anymore then he wants to be here." Loki said with an air of truth though Jane could not tell for sure. Half the time Loki would say something that was a complete lie, but he could get you to believe it was true. Loki became very quiet after this and this worried Jane more than if he had been using his silver tongue to weave a web of lies. As dawn approached the feast drew to an end. Loki was lead back to his cell in the dungeon and the worriers went back to their posts. As Jane and Thor began to leave Frigga came up to them.

"My dear son." She said as she stared up at him, with a looked of relief that only a mother could know "I am glad that the evening went well but you must go quickly, before your father comes. He will try and make you stay. But you must go back to Midgard, trouble is brewing there I can feel it and Heimdall can see it. You must go now. And Jane take care of yourself"

"I will do as you wish mother." Thor said and grabbing Jane around the waist and they flow to the Bifröst. The second they arrived back on earth the two of them could tell something was wrong. They both timidly entered the garage to find it in shambles.

"What happened here? Its looks worst then when S.H.I.L.D trashed it, while confiscating my research." Jane said as she looked around at the equipment and furniture that laid haphazard on the floor.

"I do not know, Jane but something vile is a foot." Thor said.

"Must have had some night." A voice said from behind them. Both Jane and Thor jumped at the sound of it but when they turned around they saw their mailman Bill was the one who had spoken.

"We must have had a break in." Jane said as she walked over to Bill.

"Well, I have some good news for you. Your mail didn't get stolen." Bill pulled out an envelope and handed it to Jane "That came for you yesterday but there was a mix up and it got sent to the wrong house."

"Thank you." Said Jane as she took the letter from Bill. He then continued on his way to deliver the rest of the mail for that day.

"What is it, Jane." Thor asked as he walked up behind Jane.

"It's a letter." Jane said "And the address is in Fury's handwriting."

"What does the old commander of S.H.I.L.D have to say?" Thor asked.

"I don't know." Jane said. She ripped open the letter and out fell a key.

"What is this?" Thor asked as he grabbed the key from the floor.

"It's a key. I wounded why Fury would have sent us a key?" Jane said. She then pulled out the letter and began to read it aloud . . .

* * *

**So Tony is giving me some trouble. I will try to have his chapter up soon. But if you guys have any ideas let me know.**


	6. While Pepper was Out

**Finally I got Tony's chapter done. I hope it's good; he gave me a lot of trouble. By the way Tony does get a key like all the others even though it is not stated.** **Reviews are always welcome**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers**

* * *

**While Pepper was Out**

"Mrs. Potts wished me to inform you that she has gone out and will not be back till later, sir" Jarvis' disembodied voice said as Tony entered the California house that he and Pepper lived in.

"And what about Hernan?" Tony asked as he headed to the kitchen.

"Young master Stark is currently locked away in his room, sir" Jarvis informed Stark.

"Oh, good" He was half pay in attention as he looked through the fridge "Bingo" Tony said as he pulled out a plate covered in tin foil. As Tony heated his food he asked Jarvis

"So anything to report while I was gone?"

"The diagnostic on the mark 45 is complete. Young master Stark was sent home early from school and a letter arrived from director Fury. It's there on the table." Tony's food was warm by this point and as he sat down at the table to eat he grabbed the letter and started to read but stopped abruptly.

"Did you just say that Hernan was sent home from school?"

"Yes, sir." Jarvis said.

"Do you care to elaborate?" Tony's fork had stopped half way to his mouth and the letter was held in the other hand.

"According to the call Mrs. Potts got, he got into some form of fight and had to be subdued by four teachers." Jarvis said.

"that son of a gun." Tony said as he dropped his fork and the letter, as he headed for Hernan's room.

**Bang! Bang!**

"What do you want?" Hernan yelled as Tony banged on his door. Hernan's music was up so loud that both of them had to yell to be heard.

"It's your father, open up!" Tony yelled. The music dead all of a sudden and the door lack clicked. A moment later the door swung open to revile Hernan Stark standing there. Hernan looked a lot like his dad when he was sixteen. His dark brown hair was always a mess and his brown eyes showed a light of intelligence. He motioned for his father to come in. Tony entered and sat on Hernan's bed, while Hernan himself stayed by the door. The two just stared at each other, till Tony broke the silence.

"So what is this I hear about you getting a fight?"

"It's not what it sounds like." Hernan exclaimed. His farther had barely said ten words and Hernan was already on the defiance.

"It sounds like it took four teachers to stop it." Tony said. His voice was rising as he started to get angry. "So tell me what does that sound like to you?"

"I didn't start it . . . I just finished." Hernan said

"So who was the kid anyway?" Tony asked.

"It was just some guy." Hernan said. Hernan hoped that Tony would leave soon. He had already heard one speech from his mom, Pepper, on his way home from the school.

"Ok, so let me see if I got this strait. Some random guy comes up to you and punches you?" Tony asked. He was still mad, but he was trying to calm himself down. He had learned a long time ago that when he got mad and yelled at Hernan, things tended to escalated pretty quickly.

"Not exactly." Hernan said. His voice was like that of a small child trying to avoided punishment.

"So, what exactly did happen?" Tony asked.

"Some guy was bugging Mary and I told him to knock it off. He said make me and that's when I punched him." Hernan said quickly, scared of what his dad would say.

"So you did start it." Tony said as he stood up.

"In away . . . yes." Hernan confessed.

"I cannot believe you would do something so, stupid. Your mother and I have . . ." Tony's rant was cut off by Jarvis.

"Sir, I hate to break up this _happy_ moment but, three intruders have entered the house and have bypassed my sincerity protocols."

"Where are they?" Tony asked completely forgetting what he was say to Hernan.

"They are presently in the hall, sir, but they are on their way towards your location." Jarvis informed the two Starks.

"Jarvis fire up the mark 15. Hernan stay put Don't leave your room and don't think this conversation is over." Tony said as he started for the door.

"But, I can help." Hernan protested.

"No, if anything was to happen to you, your mother would kill me. Jarvis make sure Hernan does not leave this room." With that Tony ran to his workshop were the mark 15 waited. When he finally got to the intruders they were climbing the stairs headed towards Hernan's room. One carried Tony's plate from the table and was eating Tony's meatloaf.

"Hey!" Tony yelled as he hovered in the air behind the three intruders. The three of them turned and pulled their guns and began to shot.

"For people that managed to get around my sincerity protocols, you are really stupid." Tony fired his repulsors at the three and they were knocked out cold. "Jarvis you can let Hernan out now." Tony said as he landed and his face masked opened. Hernan came running down the stairs and almost tripped over the three unconscious figures.

"What happed? Who are these people?" Hernan asked.

"I don't know." Stark said "But, you know where I keep the zip ties in my shop right?"

"yeah" Hernan said

"Go get them." Tony asked. All his anger from earlier was gone, replaced with curiosity.

When Pepper got home later she found Tony and Hernan sitting on the couch watching the news. The three intruders were bound and gagged in the hall way and by the door sat two suitcases.

"What happened here?" Pepper asked as she stepped over the three figures.

"Oh, we had a miner incident earlier." Tony said as he looked over at Pepper. "Don't worry the police have been called. Their just taking their time."

"Oh, I see." Pepper said as she wrapped her arms around Tony's neck as he sat on the couch. He looked up at her and kissed her.

"Hey, go pack a bag we leave in an hour." Tony said once their lips parted.

"Leave? Leave for where?" Pepper asked.

"New York." Tony stated as though it was a well-known fact.

"And why are we going to New York?" she asked. In response Tony handed her the letter Fury had sent him . . .

* * *

**Ok so we have met all the characters. In the next chapter we will find out what the letters said and what the keys open. Also if you have any ideas I would love to hear them.**


	7. Welcome Back to the Tower

**Ok so this chapter is a little wired. The first to parts are what the letters that the team got. Cap's is different then the others because it you recall he got a box instead of just a letter. Then we have a short scene with Steve and his kids when they first get to the tower. Then the last part is the other Avengers showing up and them starting to figure out what's going on.** **Reviews are always welcome**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers**

* * *

**Welcome Back to the Tower**

**Cap's Letter**

Captain

In the box you will find the files that I have kept on you and your fellow Avengers. I have sent you the files so that you my reacquaint yourself with you team. Also you being the closest to the tower it is there for the easiest for you to prep it for the arrival of the others. As for the key keep it close at all times, its purpose will become clear once you and your fellow Avengers are reunited at the tower. They too have received letters informing them to come to New York. On a finally note you most get yourself and your family to the tower as quickly as possible it's not safe anywhere else. **_They_**_ back want_ you along with the rest of the Avengers dead. I can't tell you more incase this letter falls into the wrong hands but it will all be made clear once you get to the tower.

Fury

* * *

**The Letter to the Rest**

You have to get to New York. A daemon from our past it back and he wants you and your family dead. I can't say more incase this letter falls into the wrong hands. I don't want **_them_** to know how much we have on **_them_**. But, keep the key that is enclosed with you at all times. Once you get to the tower in New York it purpose will become clear and all your questions will be answered.

Fury

* * *

**Cap's Preparations**

As soon as Steve finished reading the letter he pulled out the files and started to flip through them

"What are those dads?" Adam asked as he read over his father's shoulder.

"There files on my old team." Steve said as he skimmed through the files. He then closed them and looked at his kids. "Hey, go back a bag; we're going away for a while.

When the three of them got to Avengers tower, Steve was shocked by how old it looked. When Tony had built it had been the most advance building in the world and it still was, but it sure did not look the part any more.

"What is this place daddy?" Amy asked as she stared up at the huge building.

"It's where I use to live before I met your mother. It's going to be our new home for a while." Steve said. Fortunately when the Avengers left the tower to go their separate ways they had just packed up and left. Meaning that everything was still the way they had left it, though it was now covered in a thick layer of dust.

"Well we better get down to work. We'll have company here soon." Steve said as he stepped out of the elevator on to the main living floor and dropped his suitcase. He was glad for the distraction that the job of cleaning to tower would provide. If he was doing something he may be able to keep his mind of his late wife.

"Who's coming dad?" Adam asked as he copied Steve and set his suitcase down.

"My old team mate and their families, they will be living with us here in the tower with us." Steve said as he surveyed the room.

* * *

By the time the other Avengers arrived at the tower Steve, Adam, and Amy had the two main living floors cleaned and move in ready. The Rogers had just sat down to a lunch of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches before they started to clean the next floor which houses the training room, when the elevator doors opened and reviled Tony, Pepper, and Hernan. Cap stood up from the table and walked over to Tony.

"So, what's this all about?" Tony asked.

"I don't know. Fury's letter was quite on that point." Steve said.

"Daddy, who are they?" Amy asked. Both Adam and Amy were standing a little ways behind Steve looking at the people their father was talking to. They weren't sure what to make of them and Amy was always one to just ask when she didnot know something even if it was at an inappropriate time.

"It's ok guys; this is Tony, Pepper, and their son Hernan. I've talked about Tony before, remember." Steve said as Adam and Amy walked up and stood on either side of their farther. Steve set a hand on each of their shoulders.

"And these must be your kids." Pepper said with a smile.

"Yeah, this is Adam and Amy." Steve said. At the mention of each of their names each kid nodded to indicate which was which, though it was a bit obvious.

"Where's your wife, Victoria?" Tony asked. He and Pepper had gone to Steve's wedding and he remembered Victoria. She had been a lovely lady and not bad looking either.

"Um . . . She got caught in the cross fire when **_They_**, whoever **_They_** are, came for me . . . She didn't make it." Steve said the waves of grief hitting him as hard as they did when he had first heard the news.

"Oh we are so sorry Steve." Pepper said. She had like Victoria, she had been a nice woman and it was a shame that she was gone. Seeing that Steve was clearly upset Tony tried to change that topic in the hopes of getting Steve's mind off his grief.

"So, what about the others?" Tony asked.

"I don't know. You're the first to arrive. I don't even know if some of them even got Fury's letter. I mean according to Fury's files they had no idea where Bruce was." Steve answered. Just then the elevator door opened and out stepped Bruce. He carried Gab and had the two backpacks that carried everything they had brought slung over his back. Behind him came Clint, Natasha, and hiding behind her parents' legs was Akilina. Then out of nowhere came a loud thud from the balcony.

"You know we could have just used the elevator." Jane said as she and Thor walked in.

"But, Jane, where is the fun in that." Thor said with a smile.

"You know she's right. Just because you can fly does not mean you have to." Tony said as Jane and Thor walked over to the group gathered by the elevator.

"Well now that we are all here, what's this all about?" Bruce asked.

"As I was telling Tony when you guys got here. I have yet to find anything that would explain way Fury wants us here. Or what the key he sent me opens." Steve said to the group.

"You mean other than the attacks on our homes." Clint said.

"Wait you said that you got a key? Fury sent me a key as well." Tony said as he pulled the small old key from his pocket.

"He sent us one too." Natasha said.

"As he did for us as well." Thor said.

"He sent me one too." Bruce said.

"Well I have yet to find anything that they might open or any clue of what they might open." Steve said.

"I'll have Jarvis do a search of the tower for anything that Fury may have left, but while he does that how about lunch." Tony said as he headed towards the kitchen. After a few minutes the others followed suit. Clint, Natasha, and Akilina were the last to leave the hall. As they started to walk to the kitchen, Akilina refused to move. Clint walked back to where she was standing and asked

"What's wrong Lina?"

"Почему мы здесь?_ (Why are we here?)_" Akilina asked in Russian.

"Мы здесь, потому что его не безопасного дома прямо сейчас._ (We're here because it's not safe at home right now)_" Clint said. Natasha walked back over to the two of them.

"Но здесь у вас будет много веселья._ (But you will have lots of fun here.)_ Natasha said as she kneeled down next to Akilina.

"And I will even teach you how to shot a bow while we're here. There's a great archery range down stairs." Clint said

"You promise?" Akilina asked.

"Я обещаю._ (I promise.)_" Clint said.

"now come on my маленький ястреб _(little hawk) let's get lunch_." Natasha said as she stood up taking Akilina's hand and walked towards the kitchen.

* * *

**Ok so I know I said we would learn what the keys open in this part but that did not work out. But we will learn in the next part I promise. As always I would love to hear any ideas that you have.**


	8. A Box of Secrets

**Sorry I thought I had posted this awhile ago turns out that I did not. We find out what the keys open! Well kind of. We also learn more about Jane's secret; though she does not even relies she has a secret yet. Sorry it's so short.** **Reviews are always welcome**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers.**

* * *

**A Box of Secrets**

"Why would Fury go to such lengths for this?" Tony said

"I don't know, but there is only one way to find out." Bruce said. The six Avengers stood around the kitchen table. In the center sat a large black steel box with five locks that ran along the edge, keeping the box closed tight.

* * *

Pepper and Jane sat in the living room watching the kids as they played various card games. Akilina was surprisingly good at poker even though she was only five.

"So, Jane, how have you been?" Pepper asked as she sipped on her tea.

"I've been fine. But I think that I'm coming down with something. I have been really nauseous recently." Jane said. Gab sat on her lap and smiled happily as she bounced him up and down.

"How long have you been feeling like this?" Pepper asked.

"I don't know. I guess for about a months and you know the really weird thing is when my and Thor were on Asgard Loki said that I should see a doctor and Frigga said that I should take care of myself. It was like they knew something about me feeling sick that I didn't." Jane confessed

"That's odd." Pepper said "You're not late are you?"

* * *

The six Avengers watched as Steve opened the lied of the box and stared inside.

"It appears to be a bunch of files." Steve said as he pulled out a stake of manila folders.

"What are they on?" Bruce asked.

"Just a bunch of random people." Tony said. He had taken a couple of files from Steve and was flipping through them.

"Why would Fury have files on just random people? There has to be a reason for Fury keeping files on them." Steve said.

"Maybe they're undercover operatives." Natasha suggested as she took a file from Steve.

"Could they be allies that Fury has found?" Thor asked.

"Hey, what's this?" Clint said as he peered into the box. Along the side. Almost invisible if you weren't looking was a small sliding panel. Clint slides it aside and discovered six envelopes. One was addressed to the Avengers as a whole and the others were addressed to individual members of the team. Hawkeye and Black Widow received one letter for the pair of them.

"What are these?" Natasha asked as Clint handed out the envelopes.

"How about we open them and find out." Clint said. He ripped open the envelope addressed to all of them and read it aloud.

* * *

**The Letter**

Avengers

Good, so you made it to the tower alive. The stake of files that was in the box is everyone that we think is helping **_Them_**. Some of them are known agents of **_Theirs_**. But sense you lot retired S.H.I.L.D. is no longer what it used to be and they consider all of this the delusions of an old snoop. In the letters you will find the name of a bank, an address, and safety deposit box number of the box your keys open. The boxes are in your names and inside you will find more information on what/who we are fighting. Good luck and don't get killed.

Fury

* * *

"Great, _The Spy_ is sending us on a God Dam scavenger hunt!" Tony exclaimed.

"We have a bigger problem guys" Clint said.

"What's that?" Steve asked.

"Do you remember which key is which?" Clint asked as he stared at the five almost identical keys that sat in the locks of the steel box.

* * *

**So we found out what the keys open. But why is Fury using letters instead of telling them out right? Who are they fighting? Is Jane pregnant? We will learn the answers here soon. As always if you have any idea for the story let me know.**


	9. To the Hero that Lived

**Ok so we do start to get the information from the safety deposit boxes. But there was one lose end that has been bugging me and that is Victoria. The last we dealt with her she had just died and after that I seemed to forget about her, so I am going to tie up that loss end her in the next few chapters, so I can move on.** **Reviews are always welcome**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers.**

* * *

**To the Hero that Lived**

"Steve, can we talk?" Pepper asked. The Avengers had decided to go to the banks that held the safety deposit boxes in sifts. That way the tower and therefor the children would always have someone there to protect them. At the moment Hawkeye, Widow, and Tony were on their way to the banks that their letters indicated. Leaving Thor, Bruce and, Steve at the tower it watch over pepper, Jane, and the kids.

"Sure, Pepper. What do you need?" Steve said.

"It's about Victoria. You have to go claim her body. You can't just leave her at the morgue." Pepper said. Her voice was soft and gently but, behind it was force as she reminded Steve of his final duty as a husband.

"I know." Steve said. He knew that he needed to get Victoria's body and plane the funeral. But the second he did it, the second he saw her body there was hard proof that she was gone and that thought was more than he could stand to bare.

"I'll go with you if that helps." Pepper offered.

"It would." Steve admitted.

"Did you guys have a funeral plane because if you did you could call the funeral home and they would pick her? That way you would not have to see her till the funeral." Pepper asked.

"I don't know if we did. Victoria handled all of that stuff. It would be on her computer if she had one. But, her laptop is still at our house." Steve admitted.

"I'll have Tony pick it up while he is out." Pepper said her voice never lost its sympathetic tone not even when she called Tony. "Hey, Sweetie, I need you to do me a favor." Pepper said in to her phone once Tony had picked up.

"What is it?" Tony asked. He stood next to Natasha as Clint tried to hail a cab. They had planned to go to the banks together, that way if something happened then more than just one of them would know what Fury had left for them. Tony hung up the phone and turned to Natasha "I have to go pick something up." Tony said.

"What?" Natasha asked.

"Oh, it's nothing just a computer. I'll catch up with you two later." Tony said as he stepped in to the cab that Clint had managed to hail.

As the cab zoomed off Clint mumbled under his breathe "Great!"

"Come on we better start walking." Natasha said.

When Clint and Natasha got to the Federal Reserve Bank of New York they walked up to the nearest teller.

"We need to access our safety deposit box." Natasha said in her sweetest voice.

"Name?" the teller asked.

"Natasha Barton but, it might be under Natasha Romanoff. I can't seem to remember." Nat smiled and put on her best forgetful red head act. Clint just stared at her and suppressing a laugh. He had only seen Natasha act like this a few times and all of them had been on undercover missions in which they had been instructed not to kill any one. Hawkeye was amused because he had thought that he would never see Widow use her skills again unless it was to get out of a parking ticket. In that moment he discovered that though he loved his new life he missed the excitement of his old one.

"Ah, here it is, right this way Mrs. Barton." The teller said as he walked around the counter and lead them down the hallway and a flight of stairs to the basement safe were the deposit boxed were kept. "Here you go." he said as he stood in front of a box. "Just write your name here." he handed Natasha a clip board. Which she wrote her name on, then he unlocked and opened the outer lock and left the Bartons with their box. Natasha opened it up and pulled out its contents. There were a few files and once again a letter.

"Let's get these back to the tower and look through them there." Clint suggested.

"Sounds like a plane." Natasha said.

When they get back to the tower Tony was already there sitting in the living room with the others. He had stopped by the bank but the only thing he had found in his box was a file, which sat on the coffee table.

"Well, it's about time you to got here. What did you do go for coffee?" Tony joked.

"What did you find? Bruce asked.

"A couple of files and a letter. We thought that we should open it here." Natasha said as she set the files on the coffee table.

* * *

Hawkeye and Widow

In the files you will find more information on whom and what we are fighting. These mixed with the files from the other boxes should give enough information to stop **_Them_**. On a more personal not I felt like you should be the ones I tell this to. By now you must be wondering why I am using letters instead of just coming to you lot and talking to you. This is due to the fact that I am most likely dead or have been captured and there for as good as dead. My finally request is that you bring these sons of bitches down.

Fury

* * *

"What do you think of that, Steve?" Bruce asked.

"Um . . . Oh, I think we need to get those other files." Steve said. His thoughts were far away from the present circumstances. Pepper had taken Victoria's laptop and had promised Steve that she would look through it for any planes that Victoria might have made.

"Steve is right. We need those other files. I would say that you should do it today but, by the time you get there it will be closing time." Tony said.

"We shall venture out tomorrow. But, now we feast." Thor exclaimed as he stood and headed to the kitchen. After a few seconds the others headed their separate ways. Bruce went to find Jane. She was watching Gab for him and she had asked to talk with him earlier. Tony headed off to his lab to work on whatever project he was currently working on. Clint and Natasha headed off to Akilina's room. They had promised to take her swimming in the pool that was on the 75th floor. But Steve just sat in the living room, it was there where Pepper found him an hour later.

"Hey, Steve." She carried Victoria's computer and sat down next to Steve.

"What did you find out?" he asked

"Victoria was an amazing woman, Steve. She had it all planed for you. She even managed to get two grave sites next to your family. I already called the funeral home and informed them of her passing. I figured that she had sat in the morgue long enough." Pepper said. Her voice was as sweet and kind as it always was when she talked to Steve about Victoria. "Here you go. She also wrote you a letter. I didn't read it." Pepper handed Steve the laptop and stood up to leave Steve alone. As she was leaving Steve said

"Thank you Pepper for everything."

"What are friends for?" She said and then left the room. Steve opened the file on the computer that was Victoria's final words to him. As he read tears began to form in his eyes.

* * *

**Ok so here in the coming chapters we are going to get to Victoria's funeral and we will find out more about Jane's secrete ( it is a bite obvious though) and we will have some scans were its just family bounding as well as unravel the mystery that Fury left them.**


	10. A Day Out and In

**Ok so this one is a bite longer. This one is also just sort of a happy funny chapter. Also it jumps back and forth from the tower to the banks.** **Reviews are always welcome**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers.**

* * *

**A Day Out and In**

The next day it was Steve, Bruce, and Thor's turns to head out and retrieve the files that Fury had left them, living Tony, Pepper, Clint, Natasha, Jane and the kids at the tower. Those left at the tower sat around the kitchen table finishing up there breakfast.

"Akilina, how would you like to learn how to shot?" Clint asked as he placed his dish in the dishwasher.

"I would like that very much, daddy." Akilina said as her eyes light up with joy. Though Akilina looked and acted a lot like her mother she was a daddy's girl.

"Finish up and go get dress, then we'll head down to the range" Clint said.

"Mr. Barton may we join you and Akilina?" Adam asked. He and Amy sat at the table listening eagerly to Clint's conversation with his daughter.

"Sure, but on one condition. You never call me Mr. Barton again. Call me Clint or Barton or even Hawkeye just not Mr. Barton." Clint said with a joking smile.

"Thank you, sir." Amy said as she and Adam rushed from the table to go get dress. Akilina fallowed close behind them.

"They act so much like Steve." Jane joked.

"Well what are your planes for today, Hernan?" Pepper asked.

"I don't know maybe I'll go down to the garage and mess around with an engine or something." Hernan said.

"If my memory serves there's an old bike down there that Tony has been meaning to fix but he is always too _busy_ to be bothered." Natasha said as she sipped her coffee.

"I'll get to it." Tony said defensively.

"So you will be doing that today." Clint said as he gathered up the dishes and put them in the dishwasher.

"Well, no I have to check the towers systems and making sure everything is functioning properly." Tony said.

"So you won't mind if _your_ son finish an old project that you have been working on forever, right." Pepper said as she stood up and handed he plate to Clint who stood by the dishwasher.

"Fine, Hernan, the bikes all yours, do with it as you please." Tony said.

"Thanks dad." Hernan said. He then put his plate in the dishwasher and took off down stairs to the garage.

"What are you guys doing today?" Tony asked the three women that still sat at the table.

"Well, I have to answer same emails and make sure Stark industry is still running smoothly, after its CEO and owner took an impromptu trip to New York." Pepper said. "What about you, Jane." She asked.

"I promised Bruce that I would take care of Gab today." Jane said. Gab sat in his highchair playing with his oatmeal.

"What about you, Nat?" Clint asked.

"I still have some unpacking to do but, after that I'm free for the day." Natasha said. Just then Adam, Amy, and Akilina came back into the room dressed and ready to go.

"You ready?" Barton asked.

"Yes, sir." Adam said with a smile.

* * *

"Ok, fortunately the banks Fury have our boxes at are relatively near to each other. So it should be just as easy if we travel together then if we split up." Bruce said.

"But, Green One, I still do not understand the principal of these boxes. Why do you mortals use them?" Thor asked. They had tried to dress Thor like a standard _mortal_ but he looked a bite funny in the t-shirt and jeans that Jane had brought for him.

"There's a box that a bank will keep in its safe and you can keep your valuables in them to keep them safe." Bruce explained.

"I see." said Thor "But, do you not have ways of keeping your valuables safe in your own dwellings?" he asked. This time it was Steve's turn to answer.

"Some people do, Thor, but, some feel safer with it not in their homes." Steve said.

"So it is like when the All-Father sends an artifact off Asgard to keep the realms safe." Thor said.

"A little. It's just easier to show then to explain." Bruce said.

"Well, let's get going. I don't think we'll be getting a taxi in this traffic and it's a long walk." Steve said as he stared at the traffic in dismay. New York had been a busy city when he was growing up but it had only become busier in the last 50 years.

* * *

"Ok, so the first thing you need to know is that no matter how good of an archer you are you are still likely to take a layer of skin off your forearm. That's why archers wear these or long sleeves. But, I prefer these to sleeves." Clint said. He held up a piece of leather with straps attached to the back. It was almost identical to the one he wore only smaller and shorter. "Next thing you need to know is that it takes years to become extremely accurate with a bow. There not like guns that you can just shot till you hit your target. It takes real skill to hit a target especially a moving one with a bow and arrow. Ok, now that is out of the way lets began. Akilina, here put this on." He handed Akilina the leather guard and helped her strap it on. "Now line the arrow up with that niche, there." Clint pointed to the niche as Akilina lined the arrow up. "Now, pull back as far back as you can get it then line up your shot. Once you feel like you have it, let it fly. But take your time there is no rush. Clint said as he watched his daughter line the shot up. Akilina lined the shot up and then let it fly. It hit the target a few inches from the center of the target. Clearly she had inherited something more than just her love of birds from her father.

* * *

"Ok, Thor, all you have to do is tell that person that you want to get in to your deposit box, and your name. Then they will take you to a private room or down to the safe were you can get into your box. You will probably also have to write your name as well." Bruce said as he directed Thor to the teller.

"Very well, Green One." Thor said. He then took off to do what Bruce had said. "I wish to gain access to my safety deposit box." He said to the man that Bruce had pointed to.

"Name?" the man asked.

"Thor Odinson." Thor stated. The man looked up at Thor for the first time.

"You're not by any chance, the Thor, the god of Thunder?" the man asked eyes wide with wander.

"I am he." Thor said with pride.

"I'm a huge fan." The man said. He said a lot more but he started to babel and Thor could not understand him.

"I really must access that box." Thor said snapping the man out of the state he was in.

"Oh, right, um . . . right this way." The man said as he regained his train of thought. He led Thor to a small room and asked him to wait. He returned a few minutes later with the box and gave it to Thor who then opened it and removed the stack of files and headed out to meet Bruce who was standing in the main bank building.

* * *

"You went to know a secrete Gab. Soon you won't be the youngest in the tower." Jane said as she played with Gab. He sat in a saucer and tried to pick up the little plastic cow that sat in the tray. Jane had no idea where all the baby things had come from because when Bruce and Gab had shown up they only had the clothing on their backs and a single bag a pieces. "The only problem is that I don't know how to tell Thor. I mean I know he will be thrilled but, it's just one more thing for him worry about and I don't need to put this on his plate now, especially while there is a group of bad guys out there that wants to kill us. You daddy and Pepper know but they said that they would let me tell him when the time is right. But, when is the right time." Gab's only response was to smile and drop the plastic cow. "You always know what to say don't you." Jane joked as she picked up the cow.

* * *

Cap's trip to the bank was just as uneventful as anyone's but, Bruce's was a bite of an adventure.

"Doctor Banner, I can't seem to find your account." said the teller.

"Can you please get your manager, then?" Bruce said he was starting to get annoyed with the woman that sat behind the counter.

"There's no need for that, sir could you just spell it for it for me again." The girl was clearly distressed and for some reason wanted to keep the manager uninvolved.

"B.A.N.N.E.R." Bruce spelled.

"Oh, here you are, sir." she said relived that she had finally found the right account. But, unfortunately not fast enough because the manger walked over any way.

"Is there a problem here Miss. Walker?" The manager asked in her hard, cold voice.

"No, miss, there was just a slight problem with Doctor Banner's account but, it's resolved now." Miss Walker said. She acted like a scared child being yelled at by a teacher. The manger looked at Bruce like a hungry wolf looks at a fresh piece of meat.

"I'll show Doctor Banner to his deposit box." The manager led Bruce to the privet room where he could be alone while he got in to his box. She brought him his box but, instead of leaving she closed the door behind her. "You know if you come back at 5 I could make sure you get all the help you need." She said as she took a step closer trapping Bruce in the corner.

"I have to pick my son up at four." Bruce lied. He knew Jane would watch Gab happily till he got back but, this woman made him extremely uncomfortable.

"So, you're married. I didn't know, you weren't wearing a ring or anything." He said as she inched away but still keeping Bruce trapped. He did use the opportunity to open his box and pull out its contents.

"I'm not excitedly married." Bruce confessed. The manger's eyes light up at that. But it throw her off long enough for Bruce to slip around here and get out the door. He fled down the hall with her close behind. Steve stood in the main room of the bank waiting for Bruce.

"I could give you my number in case you ever need anything." The manager said as she ran after Bruce.

"No, really I'm fine." Bruce said. He saw Steve standing by the door and he came up with a plan. He walked over to Steve and hugged him and in a loud voice.

"Hey, sweetie sorry it took me so long." He then kissed Steve on the cheek and the whispered in his ear. "Just go with it please." Steve was shocked at first but, he played along.

"It's not a problem darling." Steve said "You ready to go?"

"Yeah I got everything I need." Bruce said as he held up the files. The two of them left hand in hand until they got out side. The manager just stood where she was with a shocked look on her face. Once outside both Bruce and Steve broke out laughing?

"What was that about?" Steve asked.

"That woman would not take a hint." Bruce said.

"So you thought pretending to be gay would stop her?" Steve laughed as he asked.

"Well, it did, didn't it?" Bruce said. Thor walked over to the two of them. He had waited outside while Steve and Bruce had gone into the bank.

"Did I miss something amusing?" Thor asked.

"We'll tell you later." Bruce said.

* * *

**Just in case this is unclear Bruce is not gay that was just a scene based off something that happened in my real life. Ideas are always welcome.**


	11. Who are They

**So we finally start to get some information on the bad guy and we have Victoria's funeral in this chapter.** **Reviews are always welcome**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers.**

* * *

**Who are They**

**_Them_**, that's all Fury ever called them and even his files shed no light on who **_Them_** were till the night before Victoria's funeral. Tony was up late searching the files for anything that could be of use when he stumbled across something.

"No, it can't be." Tony said to himself. "Jarvis wake the others this can't wait till tomorrow."

"This better be good Stark." Natasha said as she along with her fellow Avengers walked into Tony's lab.

"It is just sit down and listen. Ok, so you know how all the files seem to be on random people." Tony said.

"You better have something better than just that." Clint said. He was none too thrilled about being woken up at two in the morning.

"I am getting to that." Tony said "At first look they look like just of normal people till you notice that they are all the same person. Well the same ten people that is. I mean all these files have the same people in them and by that I mean same name, same background, even the same job. These people are all over the country but there lives are exactly the same. But, if you do a little digging you can't seem to find anything else on them."

"That can't be." said Bruce.

"But it is." Tony said he pulled out three of the files that were almost identical. The only difference was the pictures and locations. "I think Natasha was right all these people are undercover agents."

"But, undercover for who?" Natasha asked.

"I don't know but at least it's something to go on." Tony said.

"Well, we can do some more digging tomorrow. But, I have to get some sleep. I have a funeral to attend in the morning." Steve said bitterly as he left the room.

* * *

The funeral was a simple afire. But, Victoria's wishes were fallowed to a tee. The whole team and their family's came. As they lowered Victoria's coffin into the ground Amy began to cry, Adam looked straight ahead with no emotion what so ever, but when he got back to the tower and was alone he too cried for his mother. Steve like his son did not cry but, as he watched the coffin being lowered his resolve to catch the scum that took his wife only hardened. On the way back from the graveyard Akilina came up to Steve.

"Cap, I am sorry you are so sad." She said.

"Thank you Akilina, just hearing you say that makes me feel better." Steve said as he looked down at the young red head. Akilina then ran back over to her parents that were smileing at her.

* * *

Once they got to the tower Steve went straight to work trying to uncover anything else about the people behind everything. He was still working at it when Tony and Clint came in at 11 that night.

"Are you going to sleep?" Tony asked.

"I can't sleep, not until I have something on these people." Steve said. His eyes were blood-shot and his voice had the tell tail note of fatigue.

"Steve we all want to find these people but, you are no good to anyone if you are tired." Clint said.

"I have to find something Hawkeye. All we know is that they're too dumb to come up with enough cover stories for their operatives." Steve said.

"Fine, how can we help?" Barton asked.

"I don't know but, there has to be something in these files." Steve said.

"Well then we better get started." Tony said as he and Clint sat down next to Steve and each grabbed a file. The three men worked through the night and as the sun started to rise Barton made a discovery.

"There in the same city." He said "There in the same city!" Tony jerked awake and without missing a beat asked

"What are you talking about?

"There are ten cover ids right, well there is a group of each in several cities. See here is a group in D.C, Phoenix, and even one in New York." Clint said.

"So?" Tony asked.

"Wait I see where Clint is going. Maybe just maybe these people aren't as dumb as we thought. Maybe the cover ids are all the same so that the operatives know who is who. I bet each cover represents a different job in the team and if we find . . ."

". . . the leader." Tony interrupted, finally getting the importance of Clint's discovery.

"Exactly." Clint said.

"Now all we need to do is find the leader of the group." Steve said.

"Yes, but first I am going to take a nap." Tony said.

* * *

**Ok so we finally wrapped up the loose ends with Victoria and we are starting to find out more about the villains. Jane still has not told Thor that she is pregnant. Also let me know what gender you think the baby should be because I can't decide. Any other ideas you have I would love to hear them. P.S. For those of you that fallow me you might he been confused as to were they got the information about the deposit boxes. That was reviled in a chapter that I thought I posted put turned out I did not. I have now posted it and I hope it clears up any problems with the story line. Again I am sorry for not posting it sooner.**


	12. A Working Family

**Ok so this one deals a lot with Clint and Natasha. We do start to find ways to get more information on **_Them_** also a few new characters are introduced. One is just for fun and does not have a lot to do with the story.** **Reviews are always welcome**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers.**

* * *

**A Working Family**

After getting a couple hours of sleep Tony, Steve, and Clint told their theory to the other Avengers.

"If this is true then we need to get eyes on them." Natasha said once Steve was done explaining.

"I have hacked into any cameras that are near their homes or place of employment. But they're not the best angels and there's no audio." Tony said as he tapped away on his computer.

"What we really need is eyes on the inside." Bruce said.

"Yeah, but how are we going to do that?" Clint asked.

"One of the locations is a nail salon." Tony said.

"So?" Clint asked.

"Well, I can see from the video that they have a huge help wanted flyer in the window." Tony said as he pulled up the footage up on the big screen.

"And?" Steve asked.

"Well, we could get someone on the inside and we would at least have eyes on one of the locations." Tony said.

"And who do you suppose will be the one to go in?" Natasha asked.

"Well, it would have to be someone who has done undercover work before and someone who can pass as a manicurist." Tony said as he eyes Natasha with a look that said you know where this is going and Natasha just looked back at him as if he had to be kidding.

"Natasha, you are the obvious choose and you would have the best chance at getting in." Bruce said as he watched Natasha and Tony's staring contest.

"Nat, Bruce and Tony are right. You do have the best shot at getting in." Clint said. He could tell that Natasha was two seconds away from punching someone.

"Natasha, you don't have to do this we can find another way in." Steve said.

"No, this is the only way." Natasha said flatly. It was not that she was against going undercover; it was just that she wished it was not as a manicurist. She preferred a cover that did not make her interact with so many people.

* * *

"Mrs. Romanoff, why do you want this job?" A blond woman asked. Natasha had gone down to the nail salon and Tony must have done a good job on her cover story because she had gotten an interview the someday.

"My husband and I just moved to America and we need the money." Natasha said in English but with a Russian accent.

"I see." said the blond. "I also see that you got your training in Russia. Are you licensed to work in the states?" she asked.

"Yes." Natasha said as she pulled out the slip of paper that conformed her statement.

"And how flexible is your schedule?" the blond asked.

"I can work whenever you need me." Natasha said. She had decided to play the poor immigrant and the ploy seemed to be working.

"Well, fortunately for you we are desperate. So you're hired." The blond said. "Eva, get in here!"

"Yes, ma'am." said a small brunet. She could be no more than 19 and like Natasha she had a Russian accent.

"Show . . . Oh what's your name?" the blond woman asked Natasha.

"Anna, Anna Romanoff." Natasha replied.

"Eva, show Anna around and get her a work station." the blond said before turning back to her computer.

"Right this way Ms. Romanoff." Eva said. She was shy and acted like a puppy that had been kicked.

"Call me Anna." Natasha said once they were away from the blond woman's office.

"You're Russian?" Eva asked.

"Da _(yes_)." Natasha said with a smile "What about you?"

"Yeah, I am here on a student visa but, I hope to stay." Eva said "Here is where you will be working."

"Thank you." Natasha said as she looked at her work station. She could not have hoped for a better one. She had a clear line of sight to all the doors and she could see all the other employees because her station sat in the back corner.

* * *

Natasha did not get back to the tower till around supper time and she was greeted by a heavenly smell.

"What smells so good?" Natasha asked as she walked into the kitchen to find Clint in an apron and Akilina standing on a step stool next to him.

"It's your favorite, Kournik." Clint said as he set a salad on the table.

"And why are you cooking?" Natasha asked with a smile.

"Well, you have been working all day and I thought it would be nice if I cooked you dinner. Also I drew the short straw." Clint joked as he walked over to Natasha and took her in his arms.

"Well, I can't wait but first I am going to go change." Natasha said as she slipped from Clint's arms.

"Before you go Akilina has a surprise. Lina go get her." Clint said.

"What is it?" Natasha asked Clint once Akilina left the room.

"First, off it was not my idea and secondly, you know how persuasive she can be." Clint replied.

"What is it?" Natasha asked again but this time there was a slight hint of fear because whatever the surprise was Clint was scared that she would be mad at him. But before he could say anything Akilina returned. She was carrying by its armpits a very skinny and sorry looking cat.

"Look mommy I got a kitty." Akilina said with a smile as she held the cat up to show her mother.

"You sure do my маленький ястреб _(little hawk)_." Natasha said as she took the cat in her arms. "Where did you get it?"

"I found it." Akilina said. Natasha looked at Clint for more of an explanation.

"We went for a walk today. While you were gone and Akilina found it in the alley behind the tower." Clint said. Natasha nodded in understanding.

"What's her name?" Natasha asked as she handed the cat back to Akilina.

"Mercedes" Akilina said as she stroked the cat.

"What a pretty name." Natasha said. Just then timer beeped and Clint dashed over to the oven. "Let's go put her back in your room while we eat." Akilina nodded and dashed back to her room cat in tow. Natasha then turned to Clint "A cat."

"Yeah." Clint said as he set down the Kournik down on the table. "I thought it would keep her company while we are both at work."

"What do you mean?" Natasha asked.

"Well, we found a way to get eyes on another one of the operatives. He owns a restaurant and they were in need of a cook. I got the job." Clint said. He had a look on his face like a small child telling his mother he broke a window.

"Well, that's good." Natasha said she was a little worried that Akilina would be left alone but he knew that the others would take care of her. "Just out of curiosity, what's your cover?"

"Joseph Romanoff, husband to Anna Romanoff. Resent immigrant from Russia." Clint said with an almost flawless Russian accent.

"I see Tony decided to just build off mine." Natasha joked.

"No one ever said he was not lazy." Barton joked as Tony and the others walked into the kitchen.

"Who's lazy?" Tony asked.

"Oh, no one." Natasha said slyly.

"Is dinner ready yet?" Jane asked.

"Yeah it just came out of the oven." Clint said.

"Then let us feast." Thor said.

"I am going to go change." Natasha said to Clint. She then kissed him and left the room as the others sat down at the table like one big family.

* * *

**Ok so both Clint and Natasha are now undercover and Akilina owns the cat. Just as a fun side note the cat comes into the story because as I was writing this chapter my cat would not leave me alone. If you have any ideas for the story let me know.**


	13. The Secrets of a Family

**Sorry this one took so long to get up. Ok so this one jumps around a lot. The parts don't necessarily fallow a strict timeline. But it all takes place before Clint gets back to the tower. Also just for a reminder Clint's undercover name is Joseph and Natasha's is Anna. Reviews are always welcome**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers.**

* * *

**The Secrets of a Family**

The next day both Clint and Natasha got up early so they could get to their "jobs" on time. Clint was only working till noon that day because though he had said he had been hired he had in fact only been asked to come in the next day to see if he would work out, if the chef did not like him then he would not be officially hired. Natasha on the other hand was to work from when the nail salon opened at seven till it closed at eight. Before the two of them left they checked in on Akilina, who was still asleep do to the early hour. Akilina was curled up in her blankets and sleeping next to her on the pillow was Mercedes. As Natasha closed Akilina's bedroom door she said

"You now, you were right a cat will be a good thing for her."

"She did look pretty happy didn't she?" Clint said. He then looked down at his watch and it read 5:45. "We best be going, it's an hour train ride to our jobs and I don't want to be late on my first day." He joked.

* * *

Not long after Clint and Natasha left the other in the tower started to get up. Frist to get up, after Clint and Natasha left, was Steve. Steve still had a lot of things his mind, like who were the people that killed Victoria or what was the true meaning behind the cover stories, but a good work out always helped him organizes his thought. Steve was still in the gym beating away at a punching bag when Thor found him.

"What is the matter, old friend?" Thor asked.

"Nothing Thor, I'm just fine." Steve said, each word falling on a punch.

"I have lived with enough soldiers to tell when something is bugging them. So what is it that makes this solider wishing for battle?

"I'm not wishing for battle." Steve said.

"I can see that you are." Thor said "So what is it that is driving you?"

"Revenge." Steve said flatly.

"Revenge does not always satisfy." Thor stated.

"Maybe but, that's all I have right now." Steve said. He had turned to face Thor by this point.

"What about your children? Your son looks to you. If he sees his father consumed by revenge and lusting for battle he too may fallow in his father's footsteps." Thor spoke with wisdom but, also with concern for his friend.

"Thor. I know that I must set a good example for my son but, the people that took Victoria from me must pay." Cap looked right into Thor's eyes and in Cap's eyes there was a look of pain. Not pain like one sees in a wounded animal's eyes but, the kind of pain that comes from loss.

"Caption, they will be brought to justice. But, if you let revenge consume you then they have won because the man you are, the man that Lady Victoria loved, will be dead." Thor said. He waited for Steve to replay but, when he remained silent Thor left him so that he could think over what had been said.

* * *

The restaurant that Clint-Joseph—worked at was not like most restaurants, it had no menu. The day's meals were determined by the chef on that day depending on his mood. The chef's whose mood the cuisine depended on was Chef La Baer. He was the meanest, most abusive chef in New York and for this reason he had a hard time keeping help, it also why Clint was able to get a job so easy. Despite all this Clint was determined to tough it out because La Bear was a close friend of the owner who was Clint's real target.

"Mr. Romanoff!" La Bear screamed at Clint.

"Yes, chef." Clint replied. His voice had a Russian accent which was the key to his cover.

"What are you doing?!" La Bear was always screaming. Clint wondered how he never lost his voice.

"I am slicing the zucchini for the zucchini pasta, chef." Clint stated.

"You call this paper thin?!" La Bear asked as he held up a see through piece of zucchini.

"Yes, chef." Clint responded.

"Idiot!" La Bear yelled as he throw the zucchini at Clint. "Redo all of this and this time make them paper thin!"

* * *

"Tony, we need to talk about _your _son." Pepper said while Tony fiddled with his Iron Man suit.

"If I recall he is _our_ son and what about him?" Tony asked.

"He spends all his time down in the garage with that old motorcycle." Pepper said.

"So?" Tony asked.

"I'm just worried about him. He has hardly said two words sense we got here."

"He's fine, Pep. He's like me, he needs to keep his hands and mind busy." Tony said as he pulled a chunk of metal out of his suit.

"I know he's like you and that's what worries me." Pepper said. She was not reassured by Tony's words.

"He's fine, trust me." Tony said trying to reassure Pepper.

"Just talk to him." Pepper said.

"Fine, I'll talk to him." Tony said.

* * *

Natasha sat at her work station waiting for her next appointment to show up. She was watching everything in the salon but she was mainly keeping her eye on Megan Smith. Megan was the operative that Natasha had been sent there to spy on but, so far all she did was sit there and paint nails.

"How's it going Anna?" Eva asked. Eva as it turned out was the receptionist and always walked the clients over to the correct manicurist.

"Everything is fine." Natasha said. She like Clint played up her Russian accent.

"Good. I have your next appointment." Eva said as she indicated to a woman that stood behind her.

"Ok" Natasha said as Eva told the woman to have a set. No sooner had Eva left the woman started talking about things Natasha could not have cared less about. If all her clients were going to be like this it was going to be a long day Natasha thought.

* * *

Bruce and Jane sat in the main living area; they were watching Gab as he played on the carpet.

"I just don't know how to tell him." Jane replied. Bruce had asked her if she had yet told Thor about the baby.

"You need to tell him soon. He needs to know Jane." Bruce said.

"I know. I just don't want him distracted right now." Jane said. She knew it was a wimpy excuse but, it was the only one she had.

"Jane, Thor knows how not to get distracted during battle. He'll be more distracted if he thinks you're ill." Bruce said.

"I know. I'll tell him soon. I promise." Jane said and she meant it. She would tell Thor soon, just as soon as the right moment presented itself.

* * *

Tony headed down to the garage shortly after Pepper left his lab.

"Hey, how's it going?" Tony asked as he walked up to Hernan. Hernan was sitting on the floor with various parts of the bike sitting next to him.

"It's fine. What do you need?" Hernan asked. He did not sound mad but, defiantly annoyed.

"Your mother is just worried about you and she wanted me to come and talk to you." Tony said as he sat down on the floor next the Hernan.

"Worried about me how?" Hernan asked.

"About whether or not you are adjusting." Tony said

"I'm fine." Hernan said as he tightened a bolt.

"Ok, well it you need to talk I'm here." Tony said as he stood up and headed to the door. Once he was gone Hernan said to himself

"Considering that you drug me all the way to New York and away from my friends, I 'm just fine."

* * *

Once Clint's trial run was over he was sent home but he was told to be back at the restaurant at seven the next day. Despite the fact that La Bear had done nothing but yell and throw things at him he had been officially hired. He hoped that Nat's day was going better than his but due to the fact that he was covered in food scrapes that La Bear had thrown at him and he had a nice sized bruise from when La Bear had hit him with a spoon he was pretty sure it was. He had decided to swing by the nail salon with a sack lunch to check on her before he headed back to the tower. The second he stepped foot in the nail salon he felt eight sets of eyes look at him.

"How can I help you, sir." Said a sweet and charming Russian voice, the voice belonged to Eva.

"I'm here to drop off Anna's lunch." Clint said. He held up the paper sack to show what he meant.

"Oh, you must be Joseph, Anna's husband." Eva said.

"Da _(yes)_." Replied Clint.

"She's right back there." Eva said as she pointed to where Natasha sat.

"Thank you." Clint said as he made his way back to Natasha.

"Joseph, thank you so much." Natasha said as she took the sack lunch from Clint.

"No problem." Clint said.

"Why are you covered in food?" Natasha asked.

"La Bear, I'll tell you later." Clint said.

"I love you Joseph." Natasha said.

"I love you too Anna." Clint said as he bent down and kissed Natasha. Several Ahs went up from those who were watching the two of them. "I'll see you at home later." Clint then left and headed back to the tower. Both Clint and Nat had been on enough undercover assignments to know how to tell what the other was thinking. He knew that though Natasha or Anna was acting happy there was something she wanted to tell him. But, he would just have to wait till she got back to the tower to find out what it was.

* * *

**Ok so both Clint and Natasha are starting to find out more information on the operatives they are watching. We will find out more about this in the next chapter. Also if you have any ideas for Hernan I would love to hear them. He is giving me trouble, I also need your opinions on what gender Thor's and Jane's baby should be**

**P.S. the next few chapters may be slow to be posted. I have finals the next two weeks and they take presidents to writing.**


	14. A Sunday Afternoon

**Ok so here is the next part. These next two chapters are just going to be fun family stuff and we will learn more about each of the families. These two chapters were going to be one but it started to get a bite long so I cut it in half to make it easier to read.** **Reviews are always welcome**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers.**

* * *

**A Sunday Afternoon**

When Natasha got back to the tower that night the team meet in Tony's lab to discuss what they had learned so far.

"I've got nothing on John Diller. He seems like the standard restaurant owner. But, if his chose in friends is anything to go off then he's a real piece of work." Clint said.

"What about you widow, find anything out?" Steve asked. Natasha was a bite taken back by the use of her code name. Steve had never called her by it to him she had always been Natasha or Romanoff even after she had married Clint.

"Megan Smith did nothing I mean nothing. She just sat there." Natasha said.

"So we've got nothing." Tony said bitterly.

"That about sums it up." Clint replied.

"We've only been at this one day. We have no idea how long it took Fury to get even the tiniest bit of information on these people." Bruce said.

"Banner is right you guys just have to stick in there, we may get lucky." Steve said to Clint and Natasha but also to the whole group.

"Hey Tony, I need you to do something for me." Natasha said the others had left the lab after the briefing was over but Natasha had lingered to talk to Tony.

"What do you need?" Tony asked. Natasha had never asked him for anything and the fact that she was coming to him meant that it was something important.

"I need you to do some resource on the other people that work at the nail salon." Natasha said.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"I am playing a hunch." Was Natasha's only response, she then left before Tony could ask anything else. As she was walking back to her and Clint's room she was startled by a voice.

"What are you playing at, Nat." She turned around and saw Clint enrge from the shadows.

"Something just feels wrong, Clint, I don't know what it but something is off about that place." Natasha said.

For the next week Clint and Natasha were away from the tower from six in the morning till nine at night. Jane watched Akilina while they were at work and though Akilina missed her parents she knew that whatever they were doing it was important. Final though Sunday rolled around and both Clint and Natasha had the day off on account that both the restaurant and the nail salon closed on Sunday along with the other places the other operatives in Fury's files worked at. But, no one was complaining especial not Clint and Natasha. The two of them woke early on Sunday and snuck into the kitchen. They planned to make Akilina's favorite breakfast and then spend the rest of the day doing whatever she wanted to make up for being gone so much. As the others in the tower were drawn to the kitchen by the smell of the cinnamon pancakes that Clint was making, they started to talk about their plans for that day.

"I'll probably spend the day in my lab." Tony said as he refilled his coffee cup.

"When don't you spend your day in the lab?" Clint joked.

"Clint's right, Tony you need to get out. How about you and Hernan go to the car show, that is being hosted weekend." Pepper suggested. Both Hernan and Tony started to protest but Pepper cut them off. "It was not a suggestion. You two are going."

"What are you guys planes for the day?" Natasha asked Jane.

""We were planning the day at the park before the weather gets too cold." Jane said. Thor just nodded as he continued to eat his pancakes.

"What about you, Bruce?" Pepper asked. Bruce had been sitting quietly feeding Gab tiny pieces of pancakes.

"I actually have some shopping to do. We're out of dippers and Gab needs a new winter coat. His old one is getting a bite small." Bruce said.

"What about you, Steve? You've been quiet." Tony asked as he sipped his coffee.

"I don't know yet. I guess it's up to you guys." Steve addressed the last part of his statement to his kids. Normally they would go to church on Sunday but Steve had yet to check when the churches near the tower held their services, so he decided not to worry about it this time. They would go to a Wednesday night services if he could find one.

"Could we go to the cinema?" Amy asked.

"I don't see why not." Steve said. There was no sign of the bitter revenge driven solider that Thor had seen just the day before. Steve sounded and acted like any other dad planning a day out with his kids.

"That just leaves us. What do you want to do today, Lina?" Clint asked.

"I don't know." Akilina confessed.

"How about we go to the park, I hear there's an archery competition being held there today." Natasha suggested.

"That sounds like fun мама." Akilina said. Akilina had discovered that she really liked archery ever sense her father had taught her how to shot a bow. She also secretly hopped that her father would show off his skills.

"Well, I guess we're going to the park." Clint said as he stared to gather up the dirty dishes.

After that table was clear and the left overs were put away everyone headed out living only Pepper and Mercedes at the tower. Pepper sat in the main living area reading a book. She was enjoying the peace and quiet when all of a sudden the cat jumped up on her lap.

"Oh, hello." Pepper said as she stroked Mercedes. "I guess it's just you and me today." Mercedes curled up on her lap and started to purr. Pepper picked up her book and started to read while she continued to pet the cat that now slept on her lap.

* * *

**Ok so in the next chapter we get to see how each of the groups spends their day and Jane finally tells Thor that she is pregnant. Also I decided to go ahead and set this in real time (i.e. the story up until this point has taken place during the end of November and the start of December.) I did this because I kind of want to right a x-mas scene. I know a lot of people are doing that right now but I could not resist. If you have any ideas I would love to hear them.**


	15. A Day on the Town

**Sorry I meant to post this when I posted the other one but I had computer problems. In this one we see a snippet of how the Avengers and their families spend their Sunday off. Some of the scenes are shorter than the others and some aren't very interesting (really how interesting shopping for a coat and dippers be).** **Reviews are always welcome**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers.**

* * *

**A Day on the Town**

Thor and Jane walked through the park hand in hand. They looked like any other young couple enjoying a Sunday stroll.

"Thor." Jane started then stopped herself.

"Yes, Jane." Thor said.

"I need to tell you something." Jane said. She was not sure what she was going to say next but she knew that somehow she was going to tell Thor that she was pregnant.

"What is it, Jane." Thor asked. Jane was hiding something from him and he had started to fear that maybe that she was ill. His father's words came back to him. Odin had tried to talk Thor out of marring Jane by telling him that no matter what he did she would still get sick and die, leaving him all alone. Thor knew his fears were not rational, Jane was young and they still had many years together before he ever had to worry about her death, but he could not help worrying.

"Thor, I am pregnant." Jane blurted out. Thor was taken aback by her announcement, and he got a shocked expression.

"What?" Thor asked he wanted to be sure he had heard her right.

"I am pregnant." Jane said she was smiling. A huge weight was lift know that she no longer was keeping a secret from Thor. A wide grin soon replaced the look of shock on Thor's face and he exclaimed

"This is wonderful!" He grabbed Jane around the waist and spun her then plated a kiss as he set her back down.

"I glad you're happy." Jane Laughed as she kissed Thor.

* * *

One of the local theaters was hosting a day in history film festival to remember the attack on Pearl Harbor which was only a few days away. The whole place was set up to look exactly like it did during Steve's day. Adam and Amy had read about it in the paper and had thought it would be fun to go to. As Steve and the twins sat in the theater they showed a news clip before the film just like they did during the 40's. Ironical the news clip they were showing was one that showed Caption American and his team as the broke in to a Hydra lab. Adam leaned over and whispered to his dad

"You don't look a day older then when they filmed that." Amy giggled at her brother's joke.

"Oh, will you two be quiet and watch the film. It was your idea to come anyway." Steve tried to sound cross but, his kids knew that he was joking. The film then started and the three of then fell silent.

* * *

The Bartons walked through the crowd at the archery competition as a man announced

"The amateur competition is about to begin. All are welcome, bow will be provided to those that need them."

"Daddy, you should enter." Akilina said.

"I am not an amateur, Lina. I would not be fair if I entered." Clint told Akilina.

"That's code for I can't hit the side of a barn." said a man with a bow on his back to a group of people that stood near the Bartons.

"What's that suppose mean?" Natasha asked the man who had spoken.

"It means that your husband here probably has never even held a bow before let alone fired one." The man said.

"Daddy is the best archer ever." Akilina chimed in.

"Fine then if _daddy_ is the best archer then he should have no problems making it to the finals where he would then go against me. The three time champ of this here competition." The man said. His voice was full of pride but, the kind of pride that is built up by belittling people. He reminded Clint a lot of the people who had hired him to do a hit before he had worked for S.H.I.L.D.

"That sounds like a challenge." Clint said as he took a step towards the man.

"You could consider it one." The man sneered.

"Then, I accept your challenge." Clint said. His tone was serious and in his eyes there was a hint of the reckless teen. That Clint had once been before a man in a suit saved him.

"Ok, then. Mark get over here!" Mark was the little old man that had announced the competition. As he walked over Natasha leaned over to Clint and whispered

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I have no idea but, this guy needs to be knocked down a few pegs." Clint replied.

"What do you need, sir." Mark asked once he had made his way over to where they were standing.

"My _friend_ here is entering the competition. Get him a bow." The man said, he then turned and started to walk away.

"Yes, sir." Mark said to the man's back. "Well, Mr. . ."

"Barton" Clint supplied.

"Well, Mr. Barton lets go get you a bow." Mark said. He led Clint over to a table that had all kinds of bows (long bows, recurved bows, even modern hunting bows). "Take your pick, sir." Clint looked at the bows and picked a few up but, he finally settled on a recurved bow that was similar to the one that he had learned on and the bow he used on missions, though it was not nearly as advanced. After a few minutes Clint was lined up with about twenty other people on the archery range. There were standard targets a hundred meters away and each contestant had five arrows. At the sound of a bell they were allowed to fire at will, the ten with the highest score would then move on to the next round, then the top, five, then finally the top two would move on to the finals were they would go against the man that had challenged Clint. After each round the targets would be moved back 50 meters. Clint knew that this would be a walk in the park but he did not want to revile just how good he was. So when the bell rung he took his time. Clint could have had all five arrows fired and find there marks in the center of the target in under a minute but instead he took his tame loading the arrows and he made a big show of aiming them. All five of Clint's arrows hit the center of the target. He did the same thing in the other rounds and made it into the top two.

"Well, I guess I was wrong, you do know how to fire a bow but you're nowhere as good as me." The man who challenged Clint said as he took his place on the range.

"No, you're right I am not." Clint said to the man "I'm better." Before the other man could say anything else Natasha ran up to Clint. She carried a black box.

"I thought you might want this." She said as she handed Clint the box. He knew immediately what it was. It was his bow that he had used on countless missions.

"Where did you get this? I left it back at the tower." Clint asked.

"Akilina suggested that we go and get it." Natasha said "So we dashed back there during the last round."

"Я тебя люблю. _(I love you)_." Clint said.

"Я тебя люблю. _(I love you)._" Natasha said. She gave Clint a kiss for luck then dashed back to where Akilina stood waiting. Clint set down the bow he had been using then carefully opened the box and pulled out his bow. It was still folded up as he took his stop next to the other man.

"What's that your bow?" the other man asked jokingly.

"Yes." Clint said. His voice was serious and it set the other man on edge. The bell rang and with one motion Clint's bow unfolded. Clint had his first arrow in the air and the second one loaded before the other man had even let his first on fly. By the time the others had their first arrows hit the target Clint had already fired all of his and each one had het the center of the target only millimeters apart.

"How did you do that!" the other man demanded after he had finished.

"As I said earlier, I am no amateur." Clint then walked away leaving the man standing there looking for a comeback.

* * *

Bruce pushed the stroller up and down the aisles of the store. He had already found the dippers but he was having the hardest time finding a jacket for Gab. He just need a simple coat that would keep Gab warm but all he had found so far were ones that were frilly and pink. He had started to wondered if New York had a shortage of baby boys and there for did not have clothing for them when he ran into a young lady. She wore a red vest and a name tag.

"I so sorry." Bruce said.

"Its fine, sir. Can I help you?" She asked with a smile as if nothing had happened.

"Yes, actually I am trying to find a simple coat for my son." Bruce said.

"We have some right back here. She said as she lead Bruce and gab through the store. She led them to a rack that had tiny, little coats on it. They were simple things and came in only three colors, green, navy blue, and grey.

"Thank you so much." Bruce said as he moved over to the rack and started to look for one that would fit Gab.

"You're welcome, sir. I'll be right over there if you need anything else." She said, and then walked over to help another customer.

"What do you think?" Bruce jokingly asked Gab as he held up a grey jacket. Gab just smiled at the sound of his dad's voice.

"That's what I thought." Bruce joked.

* * *

Hernan and Tony walked around the car show lot looking at the vintage cars. Neither of them were talking. Though both of them tried to start a conversation at some point it died shortly after. Tony was a good father, there was no denying that but ever scenes Tony got Fury's letter Hernan had receded back and Tony was finding it hard to stay in toch with his son. Tony decided that he would try to get a conversation stared though he knew that it would probably not take.

"So, how's the bike coming along?" he asked.

"It's fine." Hernan replied. The two of them fell silent. After a few more minutes of awkward silence Hernan spoke

"Dad, how long do you think we'll be in New York?"

"I don't know however long it takes to catch the people that want us dead." Tony said, as an afterthought he asked 'Why you asking?"

"I was just wondering." Hernan said. Though he tried to sound like his normally self, Tony could tell that something was bugging him.

"You miss them, don't you?" Tony said.

""Miss who?" Hernan asked.

"You miss your friends." Tony said.

"So what if I do, it's not like I can see them anytime soon that would put them endanger." Hernan said. Though he was only sixteen he knew full well that people would try to use his friends against him. He had already had it happen. In the fifth grade a group of guys had tried to become his friends, he found out later that their dad's worked for a rivaled company and that they had tried to use Hernan to get asses to what his dad was working on.

"There is nothing wrong with missing them, and if I am not mistaken you miss one of them more than the others." Tony said slyly.

"And what does that mean?" Hernan asked.

"I'm just saying that it seems to me at least that you like Mary." Tony said. He then walked over to a car and started to read the name plate. Hernan dashed after him.

"Is it that obvious?" Hernan asked.

"It kind of is." Tony said. Though Tony was Hernan's father the two of them talked like they were best friends not father son.

"I do like. I just don't know how to ask her out, not that it matters know." Hernan said disappoint.

"If I recall her dad owns a company that is based here in New York. How about you invite her to Christmas, tell her that your family is spending the season in New York and that you would love to have her. She could then tell her mom that she was going to visit her dad and then she could swing by for Christmas dinner." Tony suggested.

"Do you think she would go for it?" Hernan asked. He remembered that Mary sometimes spent Christmas with her dad but, he worried that she would have other planes after all it was getting late to make travel planes.

"You don't now till you ask her. Call her up when we get back to the tower." Tony said.

"Thanks dad." Hernan said.

* * *

**Ok so I know that Pearl Harbor was bombed on the 7****th**** of December and it's the 15****th**** but just go with it. So Jane finally told Thor and they need to the others. We will here soon get to meet this Mary that I keep talking about and we will learn more about **_Them_**. We will also learn more about Natasha's hunch, plus Christmas is on its way.**


	16. The Trouble with Girls

**Sorry this took so long to get up. But, on the bright side I am done with finales which means that the next chapters should be posted a lot faster. Now that is out of the way let me tell you about this chapter. We met Mary in this one and we learn something about the nail salon and about **_Them_**. It will start to shed light on one of the things they are doing. Reviews are always welcome**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers.**

* * *

**The Trouble with Girls**

"Hey, Natasha come to my lab. I got that information you wanted." Tony's voice said over the intercom as Natasha made her way through the tower. She had just gotten back from a long, tiring day at the salon and after a fiasco with the subway she was just getting back to the tower. Her only thought was that of sleep.

"Can't we talk about this later, Tony. I'm exhausted and I have another long day tomorrow." Natasha said her voice had that a note of fatigue that could not have been fake.

"This can't wait till tomorrow." Tony stated.

"Fine, I'm on my way." Natasha said as she turned around and headed to Tony's lab. "What was so important that it could not wait till tomorrow." Natasha entered Tony's lab and on the big screens there were pictures of the women that Natasha worked with at the nail salon.

"I found something." Tony said.

"You better have found something good or you won't make it to tomorrow." Natasha said. Tony had learned long ago that when Natasha was tired or sick she was more likely to follow through on her threats, so he cut strait to the chase.

"Ok, so I wasn't able to find anything more on Megan Smith but, that's not all that shocking. What is though is the other employees especially the manager Susan Benton. It turns out that her brother Erik Benton is currently serving a life sentence for human trafficking. Particularly for trafficking young collage age women from eastern Europe. Susan was never convicted but, many believed that she was involved in her brother's business. This then brings me to the next thing I found out other then you, Benton, and Smith all the women that work there or have worked there within the last five years have been collage age women primarily from Russia, the Chez republic, and Austria. All of them come over with work or student visas and immediately start work at the nail salon. After a few years they disappear and a new girl takes there place within days. What is even more surprising is that until five years ago Megan Smith did not exist. So this makes me wonder if maybe **_They_** may be bringing women over and are using the nail salon as a cover." As Tony talked he pulled up the files that confirmed what he was saying. "unfortunately without the girls help we can't prove any of this."

"I'll see what I can do. But, most of themselves. It may be a trick to get them to talk, especially if they are scared." Natasha said. The idea of young woman being forced to do anything against their will, even if it was just working in a nail salon, hit a little too close to home for Natasha's taste.

"well, get some sleep. I will let you know if I find out anything else."

By the time Natasha got to her and Clint's room he was already in bed with the lights off. Natasha assumed that he was asleep because like she, he too had had a long day at work and no matter how hard her day was his was ten times harder. She just had to deal with annoying housewives but, Clint not only had to work in a hot kitchen all say cutting up vegetables , he also had to deal with an abusive chef that would hit him anytime he did something wrong. As Natasha got ready for bed as quietly as she could without any light she heard a muffled voice mumbled

"What did Iron ass want?' Clint had his face shoved into his pillow which made it even harder for him to be understood then already was due to his and Natasha's grogginess.

"He found something." Nat said as she climbed into the bed next to Clint, as Clint rolled over to face her.

"What he find?" he asked.

"He thinks **_They_** may be bringing girls into the U.S. for some reason or at least Megan Smith is." Natasha said as she snuggled into Clint.

"What do you think?" Clint pressed. He could tell there was something that was bothering Nat and he had a good felling he knew what it was.

"I don't get why they are bring them here. It's not just for labor because from the files Tony showed me, the girls would work at the nail salon and then disappear within three years. Tony can't seem to find any of them after they stop working at the nail salon. It's just like they disappear."

"Nat, if this gets to hot get out. We'll find another way in but, we don't have S.H.I.L.D. to back us up anymore. If we get in to trouble there is no one who is going to come and save us." Clint said. He had his arm around Natasha's shoulder and she laid in the crook of his arm. Despite of Clint's warning he could tell that Natasha planned to see this through till the end, even if that means she put herself in harm's way.

Natasha sat at her work station at the nail salon the next day. It was a slow day so she had had lots of chances to talk to the other women but, so far she had gotten nothing. Literally nothing, anytime she would try and talk to them they would just look at her as if she was crazy or sometimes they would just pretend they had not heard her.

"Don't take it personally." Eva said "When I first started her it took me three weeks to pretend that I was there and then another three just to get them to say hi to me in the morning."

"I know, we Russians are like that. Never letting anyone in. That is probably way we're always pre traded as the villain in films." Natasha joked.

"Not all of us are that way." Eva teased.

"Your right, Eva. Your nothing like the rest of us Russians." Natasha said. Just then Miss Benton burst out of her office and yelled at the women

"All of you get out! Now!"

"But why . . . what is going on?" Eva asked.

"I said get out!" All the women grabbed their stuff then quickly filed out of the salon. They milled around on the side walk outside the salon as they discussed what to do. Finally most of them decided to go even though it was only around noon.

"What are we supposed to do now, they have never closed the salon before?" Eva asked Natasha.

"Well, I guesses we are on lunch break." Natasha joked. "I was to meet up with Joseph at the park around one for lunch. You should come he would love to meet you."

"I don't want to intrude." Eva said.

"You would not be intruding, come it will be fun." Natasha insisted. She was determined to make the best of this. If she could not get the other women to talk maybe she could get Eva to trust her and then she would open up.

"If you insist." Eva said and though she tried to make it sound like it was a huge inconvenience, Natasha could tell she was happy to come.

"Great! Just let me make a quick phone call." Natasha said. She took a few steps away then dialed Tony's phone number, it rang a few times before he picked up.

"Natasha aren't you at work?" was the first thing out of Tony's mouth.

"Just listen, don't talk. The salon has been closed for the day. I don't know why, finger it out also get ahold of Clint and tell him to meet me at the park at one with food." Natasha relied all this to Tony as if she was on a real field mission for S.H.I.L.D and was giving them an update.

"Anywhere in particularly he is to meet you?" Tony said in his egocentric, full of himself, way.

"He'll know where." Before Tony could say anything else, Natasha hung up the phone and walked back over to where Eva was standing. "That was just the sitter I told her that I would be picking my daughter, Akilina, up early today." Natasha lied.

"I didn't know you had a daughter." Eva stated.

"I do, she is just the sweetest thing. Maybe you will meet her someday. But for today you will have to be content with meting my husband." Natasha said with a smile. Her and Eva then started there walk to the park where they were to met Joseph.

* * *

Hernan sat in his room staring down at his phone. He took a deep breath, hesitated for a moment then picked up the phone and dialed the number that he knew all too well. He let it ring a few times and he was about to hang up when a voice on the other end said

"Hello . . ."

"Oh, hi . . . it's me Hernan." He quickly blurted out, scared that if he hesitated she would hang up.

"Oh, how have you been. You made us a little worried, you know with the whole disappearing act." The voice said.

"Yeah, sorry about that Mary. My dad kind of drag me and my mom on any impromptu trip to New York." Though he was still nervous, Hernan had fallen to the casual friendly way he always used to hide how nervous he was when he talked to Mary.

"That sounds like fun. You know I'm flying out to New York tomorrow to spend Christmas with my dad. Maybe I'll see you." Mary said in her sweet voice that made Hernan get butterflies in his stomach anytime he heard it. Hernan loved everything about Mary, her soft golden hair, her bright blue eyes but, most of all he loved her voice. Hernan had known Mary sense middle school when she moved to California to live with her mom after her parents separated. She had never cared that Hernan's parents were rich or that his dad was Iron Man, she had liked him for him and that was just one more reason he loved her. Even though she lived with her mom in California she spent Christmas with her dad in New York every year.

"Actually, that is way I am calling. My dad wanted me to invite you and your dad over for Christmas dinner. My uncle Clint is cooking and my dad is having some other people over. It would be great if you could come." Hernan waited eagerly for her response.

"I would love to come and eve if my dad says no, I'll talk him into it. I'm not sitting through another Christmas dinner of take out if I can get a home cooked one." Mary joked.

"Well, I hope to see you soon." Hernan said and though she could not see it he had a huge goofy grin on his face.

"See you soon, Hernan and have a merry Christmas." Mary said. Hernan then heard a click and then the line went dead.

* * *

**Ok so sorry that I kind of just throw in the scene with Hernan in at the end but I was not sure where else to put it. So in the next chapter we are going to have Eva Natasha and Clint's meeting in the park and I am tempted to have the others at the tower start to get ready for Christmas. Let me know what you think and if you have any other ideas let me know, I would love to hear them.**


	17. A Russian Christmas

**Ok so here is the next chapter. In this one we learn more about Eva. Also there is just a happy Christmas scene at the end. By the way I plane to post the actual Christmas chapter on Christmas.**

* * *

**A Russian Christmas**

Natasha sat at her work station at the nail salon the next day. It had been slow so far with only a few clients so Natasha had tried to talk to the other women to see what she could find out about the possible human trafficking ring. But, despite her best attempts she got nothing. Literally nothing, anytime she tried to talk to someone they would just look at her like she was crazy or mist of the time they would not even bother to acknowledge that she existed.

"Don't take it personally. They don't like new people." Eva said. She walked over to Natasha after another failed attempt to get the women talking. "It took me almost a month before they even said hi to me in the morning."

"We Russians are like that, never letting anyone in. That's probably why we always play the villains in films." Natasha joked.

"Not all of us Russians are like that." Eva laughed back. She was talking about Anna-Natasha-. Though she and Nat had only been working together a short time she liked her. Natasha had several times covered for her when she had made a mistake and every now and then she would bring extra food for her.

"No not all of us are that way." Natasha confessed. Though she missed Eva's hidden message. Just then Susan walked out of her office and yelled at the women.

"Get out, all of you!"

"But, why . . . what's going on?" Eva asked. Natasha was impressed that was willing to question what was going on, even though the other women had just went with it and were starting to leave.

"I said get OUT!" Susan yelled. Eva was about to say something else but Natasha grabbed her shoulder and whispered.

"Let's just go." Eva stayed quiet and fallowed Natasha out into the street. The other women head there separate ways but Eva and Natasha just stood outside the nail salon.

"What are we supposed to do now? The nail salon has never closed before." Eva asked Natasha.

"I guess we go and have lunch." Natasha joked. It was about noon and Natasha came up with a plane, she was not going to let this opportunity go to west. "Joseph was to meet me at the park at 12:30 for lunch. Why don't you join us?"

"I would not want to intrude." Eva said.

"I insist you are coming to lunch. Just let me make a quick phone call then we can leave." Natasha took a few steps away then dialed Tony's phone number after a few rings he picked up.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" He asked.

"Just lesion, **_They_** have closed the nail salon I don't know why, figure it out. Also get a hold of Clint and tell him to meet me at the park at 12:30 and to bring food for three." Natasha said quickly and effectively.

"Is there anywhere in particular that he is to meet you?" Tony asked.

"He'll know where, just make sure he gets there." Natasha said and before Tony could say anything else she hung up the phone and walked back over to where Eva was standing. "I just had to tell are sitter that I would be picking my daughter up early today." Natasha lied.

Clint was more relived then anything when he got Tony's call. La Bear was in an even meaner mood then normal and was taking it out on Clint. When Tony called he was about two seconds away from blowing his cover and punching La Bear, so he was only too happy to fake being sick and to get ordered to go home till he got well. By the time he got to the park Natasha and Eva were already there. They sat at a table that was nestled in among some evergreens. It was well protected from the cold December air and because of how it sat is was very private. The table actually had been the place that Clint had proposed to Natasha and where a few seconds after she had kicked him in the gut. She finally did agree to marry him but she had been the one to bring it up and it was not a huge deal. The two of them had just been sitting on the couch at the tower and she asked

"do you still want to get married because I would be willing to go through with it?" but even cents that day when Clint the table had become there meeting spot.

"Здравствуйте, дорогая, извините, я поздно работа не позволит мне оставить любой раньше._ (_Hello_ sweetheart, sorry I am late work would not let me leave any sooner.)_ Clint said as he walked up to Natasha and Eva. He carried a basket that had left over Kournik in it and a thermos of hot tea.

"Не беспокойтесь об этом Иосиф._ (Don't worry about it Joseph)_" Natasha said. "Oh by the way this is Eva. I work with her at the nail salon." Natasha switched back to English to make it easier on Clint, though he was fluent in Russian she knew that sometimes he said things that made a native speaker laugh because it was phrased so weirdly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Clint said with a flawless Russian accent.

"Удовольствие это все мое._ (The pleasure is all mine.)_" Eva said.

"So you are Russian too." Clint said. He acted surprised though he already knew this about Eva. In fact thanks to Tony's research he and Nat knew everything about this women. Well, almost everything. "will you join us for lunch Eva? I brought extra."

"If it is not too much trouble I would love to." Eva said.

"It's no trouble at all, I just hope you like Kournik." Clint joked as he pulled out the food.

"I love Kournik; I have not had it cents I left Russia." Both Clint and Natasha shared a look. They both truly hoped that the human trafficking ring was nothing but a dead end because though he had only known her a few minutes Clint already like Eva and he did not want her to have to live through what they would but her through is she was one of their pieces of merchandises. After they finished eating Clint started to make small talk.

"So, Eva what brought you to America?"

"I'm acutely here for school." Eva confessed "I'm studying music I hope to someday be a composer."

"how do you manage to work at the nail salon and take classes? Anna is so busy with work it is a miraculous that is able to do anything else." Clint asked. Natasha watched Eva and was glad to see that she was relaxed. It meant that she was confinable around her and Clint and that would be helpful later, they might just be able to find something out about **_Them_** with Eva's help.

"To tell you the truth it is not easy. I take classes at night but the farther I get into me degree the harder it gets." Eva said. She was starting to like Anna and Joseph even more the long she sat and talked with them. They reminded her of her life back in Russia before everything changed. She felt safe around them like they would not let anything bad happen to her. But she knew that such feelings were false. She would never be safe and the closer she got to the two of them the more at risk they would be.

"Eva, do you have any planes for Christmas?" Natasha asked snapping Eva out of her thoughts.

"No, not really, I was probably going to just eat left overs and sleep." Eva said.

"You should come over to our place. Akilina would love to meet you and Joseph is cooking. Plus no one should be alone during Christmas." Natasha said. Clint was not sure how Nat's plane would work out because they were to have dinner with the other Avengers and they could not exactly bring Eva to the tower it would blow their covers. But, he trusted Natasha so he went along with it.

"Yes you really must come." He said.

"I would love to." Eva said without thinking. She knew it was a stupid thing to say. The closer she got them the more in danger they would be and she did not want to drag them into her mass. They were so nice and had the chance to live the American dream even if she never would be able to.

"Wonderful." Natasha exclaimed "I will get you more details later. Here is my phone number, call if you need anything." Natasha then scribbled a phone number down on one of the napkin that Clint had brought and handed it to Eva.

"Thank you." Eva said. She then said her good byes then headed on her way. As she walked away she thought to herself that maybe these people would be able to help her but she then pushed that though from her head and said

"Don't be stupid no one can help you. You're stuck with your lot and have to live with it and it's not fair to drag Anna and Joseph in to it," She then headed back to her small apartment that **_they_** had given her.

* * *

When Clint and Natasha returned to the Tower they were greeted to the smell of baking cookies and the sound of Christmas music. Akilina, Amy, Jane and Gab were in the kitchen. Jane was pulling a try of cookies out of the oven while Akilina and Amy decorated them. Gab just sat in his highchair watching them but, there was green frosting all over his face so clearly he had 'helped' with the cookies earlier. In the living area there was a huge tree that filled the room with the scent of pine. Thor, Tony, and Hernan were decorating it with boxes of decorations. Clit recognized them as the ones that they as a group had collected over the time when they lived at the tower as a group. Both Bruce and Steve were hanging garland around the windows. Though the place was only half way decorated the whole tower already started to feel more Christmassy. The whole scene looked like one from a movie where the big happy family prepped for Christmas.

* * *

**So Eva was just supposed to be a fun character that I throw in but as it turns out she wants to play a bigger role then I planned on. With her help maybe just maybe the Avengers will finally get some hard evidence on what **_They_** are up to.**


	18. The Christmas Spirit

**Ok so I know I said that I would post this on Christmas but one o'clock in the morning on December 26 was the best I could do. We learn more about Eva in this Chapter and we deal more with Mary.** **Reviews are always welcome**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers.**

* * *

**The Christmas Spirit**

As Christmas drew closer everything fell into place. The tower was decorated, gifts had been bought and wrapped. Mary had called and confirmed that she and her father would be attending Christmas dinner, even the problem of keeping Clint and Natasha's cover intake but, still allowing Eva to come over for dinner had been resolved. But, late on Christmas eve after the children had gone to bed and all the adults, except Jane who drank hot coco, sat down for a Christmas drink, when Eva called. Right away Natasha could tell that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Natasha asked since Eva had only gasped for breath and cried since Nat had answered her phone.

"Anna, I'm in trouble . . .I have been for some time." Eva stammered out between sobs.

"What kind of trouble, Eva?" Natasha asked. Everyone had fallen quiet trying to figure out what was going on from only half of a conviction.

"I don't know why I called. I'm only putting you and Joseph and your daughter in danger." Eva stammered.

"Eva, just tell me what's wrong." Natasha persisted.

"I can't, not over the phone." Eva replied.

"Well, then lets meet in person." Natasha said.

"It would put you in more danger then I have already." Eva said. She still sounded shaken but she was starting to get control over herself.

"I'm willing to risk it if it means that I can help you." Natasha said. Her voice was gentle like that of a mother comforting a scared child. After a long pause Eva said

"Meet me where we had lunch the other day." The line then went dead.

"What was that about?" Clint asked once Natasha put her phone away.

"Something scared Eva and she wants to meet me at the park." Natasha said. "Come on, you're coming with me." She told Clint as she stood up from the table to go and get her coat and gun.

When Clint and Natasha got to the table that sat in and among the evergreens where they had lunch with Eva only days before, Eva was already there sitting in the shadow of one of the trees. When she heard their foot fall she jumped like a scared animal. As Natasha got closer she saw the Eva had a large bruises on her face.

"It's just us Eva." Natasha said "What happened to you?"

"I got angry when **_They_** told me. I tried to punch them, I missed they didn't." Eva said. The last part was meant to be a joke but all of Eva's normal joy and cheerfulness was gone.

"What did **_They_** tell you?" Natasha asked. Clint stood behind her keeping watch, though Natasha had brought him along to help he had decided to let her do the talking.

"**_They_** said that they had found a buyer and that I was to be shipped out tomorrow. I got away but, their find me. I can't hind from them." Eva said, she was starting to get worked up again.

"Just calm down." Natasha instated. Once Eva had recomposed herself Natasha asked "Now, can you tell me you **_they_** are?"

"I can't, Anna, I just can't." Eva said.

"Your safe ,Eva, Josepha and I won't let them hurt you. But, you have to tell us who is after you." Natasha said. Her voice was still kind but there was just enough of the widow in it to make Eva tell her what she needed to know.

"I don't know their real names. They just call themselves **_They _**or **_Them_**. They offered to pay my school fees if I worked for them here in the states but, once I got her I found out that they were human traffickers and that I was there latest paces of merchandises. Also whatever profits they made on the girls that they bring over goes to pay for something else. I don't know what it is but, it is something bad. " Eva said. Just then a twig snapped and a cold, hard voice said

"Oh, Eva, Eva, Eva. I had such high hopes for you. You were so carefree and happy, we were going to get quite the prices from you. But know that you spilled the beans we have to spill you and your friends' guts." Both Clint and Natasha turned to face the voice with guns raised. The voice belonged to a man dressed in a black Italian suit. He was encircled by three men dressed in black who had their guns raised.

"Ева, запустите_!(Eva, run!)_yelled. Eva heisted for a moment "запустите!_(_ _Run!)_ then took off running. Before the men dressed in black could react Clint and Natasha fired their guns. They fell to the ground with a bullet to their knees. The man in the suit just retreated when his wall of meat fell to the ground in pain. Instead of fallowing him Clint and Nat took off after Eva. They found her a ways away hiding in a tree.

"It's ok, Eva. Come on down." Natasha called up to Eva who sat on a branch. Once Eva was got down from the tree Natasha said " Come with us. We know a safe place for you to stay. We need to talk more but, first let's get you to a safe warm place."

"Why are you helping me?" Eva asked.

"Because you are a nice, and I can tell you are a good person." Natasha replied. What Nat didn't tell her was that the real reason that she was helping her was that saw an innocent girl who was to be turned in something else, something horrible.

Eva did not pay much attention to where Clint and Natasha were leading her but, when they lead her into the Avenger's Tower and up to a room were the Avengers sat. She started to wonder exactly who the people who saved her were. As she stood in the main living area of the tower surrounded by the Avengers, she spoke for the first time.

"Anna, what is going on?' Eva asked.

"There is a lot we need to talk about but, first let's take care of that bruise and let's get you some clean closes." Natasha said. Now that they were inside Natasha noticed that Eva was shivering and that both her coat and her jeans were torn. Eva nodded, then Natasha and Pepper lead her away to get her some new closes and something warm to drink.

"So, what's up?" Tony asked Clint after Eva left the room with Natasha and Pepper.

"Apparently **_They_** are running a human trafficking ring. But, they are using the profits to found something else." Clint explained. " Eva was one of the girls that they brought here. **_They_** told her that she was being sold and somehow she escaped, then called Nat."

"But, why call Natasha?" Bruce asked

"I have no idea." Clint confessed.

"We well just have to find of why when the Lady returns." Thor said. A little over an hour later Eva returned to the main living area with Natasha and Pepper close behind her. She wore a clean set of Nat's closes and appeared to have taken a shower.

"So, mama, you have some explaining to do." Steve said. It came out harsher then he meant it. Eva looked at Natasha with a pleading look.

"It's of, just answer his questions." Natasha said with a sweet smile. Eva nodded and turned back to look a Steve and said

"What do you want to know?"

"Why you?" Tony asked.

"What do you mean, sir?" Eva asked.

"I think what ,Tony, means is why did **_They_** take you?" Bruce explained.

"**_They _**took me because I was an easy target. I am an orphan who was trying to make a living as a musician. No one will miss me back in Russia because I had no one there." Eva explained.

"Ok, so that explains why they took you. But, who are **_They_** and why did you call Natasha?" Tony asked.

"I don't know who **_They_** are they just call themselves **_They _**or**_ Them_**. As for why I called Natasha I never did. I don't know any Natasha's." Eva said. Everyone in the room looked at Nat with an expression that said you haven't told her yet.

"Eva" Natasha stared then stopped herself and started again " Eva, I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Anna?" Eva asked.

"My name is not Anna. It's Natasha, I started working at the nail salon because we believe that something was going on and I was sent into investigate." Natasha said. Eva had no reaction to this. In truth it did make more since then what her guesses had been.

"What about you?" Eva asked Clint.

"Well, I am married to Nat but, my name is not Joseph it's Clint and I'm not from Russia." Clint said he had dropped the Russian accent.

"But, we do care about you though. That was not just part of our cover." Natasha said. Eva was quiet for a minute then she said

"So, you work with superheroes." Eva joked. Her carefree attitude was starting to come back.

"Yeah." Natasha said with a smile.

"Well, then to answer your question, sir. I called Natasha because I was desperate was the only person I could think of calling." Eva explained.

"We'll talk more later but it is Christmas eve and the kids will be up early and you look tiered. Pepper will get you a room and some clothing." Steve said.

"Thank you, thank you all." Eva said before she fallowed Pepper down the hall.

* * *

Compared to the excitement of Christmas eve, Christmas day was rather uneventful until dinner. Clint had spent the whole day in the kitchen cooking and after several small fires dinner was finally ready. Mary and her father arrived promptly at six o'clock. Mary was already a looker at sixteen. Her red hair fell to her shoulders and her green eyes always had a twinkle of laughter. Her father on the other hand was the complete opposite. If her was to be compared to a literary character it would be Ebenezer Scrooge. It was not that he hated Christmas, he just didn't see the point in it.

"Mr. Rein, it's so good of you to join us." Pepper said as Mary and her father stepped off the elevator.

"Thank you, it's an honor to be invited to Stark Tower for Christmas dinner." Mr. Rein said in a monotone voice.

"Hernan, it's so good to see you!" Mary explained as she ran up to Hernan and gave him a hug.

"It's great to see you too." Hernan said.

"Hey are we going to eat or is all of my hard work going to go to waste." Clint joked. The table was covered in all kinds of good things to eat and the smell was heavenly.

"It looks so good." Mary said. She took Hernan's hand and drug him over to the table. She did notice the look of disprove that her father gave the two of them but, Hernan sure didn't. Once every one was sitting at the table they started dinner. Eva sat between Akilina and Gab. Akilina had taken a liking to Eva the second she lead eyes on her. Hernan sat on the other side of Akilina with Mary next to him and sitting directly across from him was Mary's father. As they ate Mr. Rein kept glancing over at his daughter and the Stark boy as he called him.

"So, Hernan, do you plane to take over you father's company when you get done with school?" he asked.

"Uh, I don't know, sir." Hernan confessed.

"To bad, at your age I already knew what I wanted to do for the rest of my life." Mr. Rein said.

"Oh, daddy, lay off him." Mary said.

"Fine." Mr. Rein said. He then turned his attention to Eva. "So what is your name my dear?" he asked her. Eva looked over to Natasha and asked with her eyes as to what to do, Natasha's simple nodded which Eva took to mean that it was ok.

"Eva" She replied.

"What a beautiful name and from your accent I can tell you are from Russia. You know they say that the most beautiful women in the world came from Russia." Mary's father said, clearly trying to hit on Eva. Eva blushed and said

"Thank you, sir."

"Call me Henry." Mr. Rein said.

"Thank you, _Henry_." Eva said. All the attention the older man was giving her made her unconfutable. Mary just stared at her father as he hit on the much younger women, she was use to her father hitting on women. Despite that she still hated the fact that he went after women that were younger enough to be her sister. Though out the rest of the dinner Mr. Rein switched between hitting on Eva and making some snide comment about Hernan, when it finally came time to leave he walked up to Eva and gave her a kiss on the lips. In response Eva smacked him.

"I like a woman with fire in her veins." He said then walked to the elevator. Mary then walked over and apologized to Eva and then kissed Hernan on the cheek and thanked him for inviting her. She then ran off to catch up to her father.

"Well, isn't he a charming man." Clint said jokingly as he gathered the plates from dinner.

"Yes, but his daughter sure is a keeper." Tony joked.

"Oh, let it go dad." Hernan said as he walked over to help Clint clean up.

"I can't it's just part of my charm." Tony said. Every one laughed at that even Hernan.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it and Mary late Christmas. If you have any ideas I would love to hear them.**


	19. The Day After Christmas

** Sorry this took so long and it might not be all that good. I had a bad cause of writer's block and everything I wrote did not seem to fit with the story. Any why this chapter takes place the day after Christmas and is about how both Clint and Natasha end up no longer having to go to work undercover any more. Reviews are always welcome**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers.**

* * *

**The Day After Christmas**

The day after Christmas both Natasha and Clint were to return to work but, after the incident at the park on Christmas eve there was some debate about whether or not they should return to work. Eva had told the Avengers that the nail salon was where **_They_**would bring the girls when they first came into the country. Normally they brought them in on Sundays when the salon was closed but the last group was larger than normal and one of the girls had gotten sick on the trip over and **_They _**had to improvise. Despite the risk of their covers being blown, Natasha inside that they risked it and go back to their jobs now that she knew that the salon was where they brought the girls she thought that she may be able to get more info on **_Them._**

"Frist, off if I don't show up then they will know for sure that I was involved in Eva's escape. Secondly, now that we know that the girls through there we might be able to stop them." Nat said. The Avengers sat around in Tony's lab discussing what to do.

"What if they already know that you helped Eva? They could have a trap set for you at the salon." Clint said.

"I'll be careful. We can't waist an opportunity to get more intel on **_Them _**or possibly stopping them." Natasha replied. The other Avengers stood around speechless as they tried to come up with a logical argument to counter Natasha's with.

"Well, I got nothing." Tony answered.

"If you really what to do this then I say go for it." Steve said.

"If Nat is going to stick it out then I guesses so will I." Clint said. information

As Natasha walked into the nail salon every set of eye's in the place fallowed her. She noticed that both Megan and Susan were nowhere in sight. As she sat down at her work station Natasha found a small pieces of paper folded in half. Natasha discreetly opened it and written on it in Russian it said

Мы знаем, что вы помогли Ева. Вы не можете спасти нас, но, вы можете спасти других. Вы должны принять их. Идем в парк и под скамейке возле фонтана Untermyer вы найдете конверт. Он хранит всю информацию, которую мы можем дать вам. Используйте его с умом и остановить их. _(We know that you helped Eva. You can't save us but, you can save the others. You have to take them down. Go to the park and under the bench near the Untermyer fountain you will find an envelope. It holds all the information that we can give you. Use it wisely and stop them.)_

Once Natasha finished reading the note and she then quietly folded it back up and grabbed her coat which was hung in the back of her chair and headed for the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" said the harsh voice of Susan

"I just got a call from my husband; he got heart and is being rushed to the hospital." Natasha lied.

"Oh, how horrible what happened?" Susan asked her voice practically dripping with sarcasm. Natasha knew that Susan was just playing with her. Susan new that Natasha was lying to her but she did not care she just saw Natasha as a poor emigrant that got in over her head and was causing **_Them _**to lose profits. What she didn't know was that the poor emergent that got in over her head was in fact the famous black widow and she was nowhere over her head.

"It was terrible, his knife slipped and next thing you know he is missing a finger." Natasha said. She said it in such a way that even Susan believed for a second that it might be true. Before Susan could say anything else Natasha left. Instead of heading straight to the park to get the envelope of to the tower Nat instead took a long and complicated route to the hospital just in case **_They _**sent someone to fallow her. They didn't but, Natasha still hung around the hospital for an hour before heading back to the tower.

Unlike Natasha who worked closely with her mark and therefore more likely to be found out Clint rarely saw his target. But he had still been able to gather some intel. He had discovered that his target regularly had meetings a man in a suit that Clint now recognized was the same one that he and Nat had run into the other night in the park. But these meetings had no clear schedule and therefor Clint was unaware that one was planed the day he returned to work after the holidays. So when La Bear had decided that that day's dessert was to be banana foster and that Clint was to be the one that was to make it in front of the guest , he was not too worried. But when the man in the suit walked in around noon and sat down at a table with the owner of the restaurant. Clint managed to avoided the two of them till they finished eating and they ordered dessert. Meaning that Clint had to walk up to the one man he knew for sure could blow his cover. As he approached the table he did everything he could to avoid to letting the man in the suit sees his face. He prepared the dish and set on the table and headed back to the kitchen without the man in the suit noticing him. But, before he could make it to the safety of the kitchen a voice called to him. It was the same voice he had heard on Christmas Eve when he and Natasha met with Eva in the park.

"Do I know you?" it said. Clint turned around and walked back to the table bring the cart that had the banana foster supplies on it with him. Clint kept her head down as he approached.

"I do not think so, sir. You must have me confused with another." Clint said with a thick Russian accent.

"No, I am sure I have seen you someone else before." The man in the suit said. He stood up and took a step towards Clint. "You're that scum that shot my men and ran off with my goods." He said as he got closer and closer to Clint. As soon as the words left the man in the suit's mouth Clint in acted the plan that he had been forming in his mind. He grabbed the rum from the cart and throw it at the floor near the man in the suit's feet. The bottle shattered spilling the rum all over the floor. By the time the rum hit the floor Clint had thrown the lit blow torch causing the rum to ignite. The fire spread quickly causes a wall of fire to keep the man in the suit away from him. But Clint did not wait around for the man in the suit to find a way around the wall of fire, he ran for the back entrance. He almost got to it when La Bear stepped in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going?!" La Bear asked.

"Get out of my way before I make you." Clint said his voice was steady but still dangerous all the same.

"Make me, you really think . . ." La Bear's rant was cut short by a punch to the jaw delivered by Clint. Before La Bear could react Clint was out the back door and half way down the street. Clint like Natasha did not go directly back to the tower but instead visited several public buildings and once he was sure that no one was fallowing him he headed back to the tower, though he took the most convoluted route that he could to get there,. But despite all his precautions he could not shake the felling that someone was watching him.

* * *

**Hey, so as always if you have any ideas for this story let me know also in the next chapter we will get ahold of the letter that was left for Natasha in the park and the rest of the Avengers find out that Jane is pregnant. P.S. I am sorry if the Russian in this story in not grammatically correct. I use an online translator for it. Sadly I have never learned Russian, though I have always wanted to, So if you do speak Russian and you notice something really off tell ma and how to fix it and I would be happy to.**


	20. Happy News

**Ok here is the next chapter. The team gets ahold of the envelope that was left at the park but, it takes someone other than a superhero to pull it off. Also Jane tells the others her and Thor's big news.** **Reviews are always welcome**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers.**

* * *

**Happy News**

"Well someone has to go and get that envelope but, neither me or Nat can do it. There are too many eyes looking for us." Clint said. When he got back to the tower he found Natasha was already there. She had told the others about the note but, they had decided to wait till Clint got back before they made any planes. They had filled Clint in when he showed up and all of them were now sitting in Tony's lab trying to decide what to do.

"Clint is right, it's just too risky for us to go and get it. Someone else will have to go." Natasha said.

"How do we know that this whole thing is not a trap?" Bruce asked.

"We don't but, this may be the last bite of information we get on **_Them_** now that Clint's and my covers are blow." Natasha said in responses.

"We have to risk it but, that does not mean we can't have a plane." Steve said. He had been thinking all day about how to get the letter but, so far he had come up with nothing.

"Send a team to retrieve the prize." Thor suggested in his thundering way.

"That's not a bad idea but, it would have to be a group that would not draw to much attention." Bruce stated.

"We send Thor and Tony." Clint said like it was the most obvious thing.

"And how are me and point break not going to draw attention?" Tony asked with sarcasm.

"Just take Pepper and Jane with you." Natasha said. She had caught on to Clint's thought and she too saw what his plane was.

"I do not fallow Lady Widow." Thor said with a puzzled look.

"Two couples walking around the park would draw no more attention than a man in a suit in an office building or a warrior in the barracks." Natasha explained to Thor and Tony who wore the same puzzled look as Thor.

"I guesses it's as good a plane as any." Tony said once he finally got what both Clint and Nat were thinking.

"Well then it's a go. You, Pepper, Jane and Thor will go to the park and retrieve the envelope. Just be careful." Steve said. He had fallowed the plane as it formed in the two assassins' minds and found it funny that Tony, the supposed genius, had taken so long to get it. The group then split up with Thor and Tony and Bruce heading to find Pepper and Jane. Thor and Tony were going to tell them of the plane and Bruce went along to pick Gab up. Jane watched Gab for Bruce anytime he had to go do 'save-the-world stuff' as Jane called it. She also claimed it was good practice for when Thor's and her bundle of joy finally came. Clint and Nat went off to find Akilina. They were pretty sure that she was in Eva's room. Ever since Akilina learned that Eva knew how to play the piano she spent any free time she had not working on archery with her dad, or keeping up with her dance, with Eva learning how to play as well. In little under an hour the small group was ready to go and get the envelope, Tony had jokingly started calling the whole thing operation couple. They looked like any other couples enjoying a walk in the park. As it turned out Clint and Natasha were right. The park was crawling with shady looking characters that they were convinced worked for **_Them_**. As they got closer to the fountain they saw more and more henchman, luckily though there was only one bench anywhere near the fountain. The only problem was all goons' eyes were watching it as if they knew that was were whoever was sent to get the envelope would head.

"What are we going to do?" Pepper asked in a whisper.

"We need some reason for one of us to bend down and grab that envelope without drawing attention." Tony responded in a whisper.

"But how are we to do that man of Iron?" Thor asked. He too had tried to whisper but it came out a little louder than it should. Just then Jane had an idea.

"Pepper take off your wedding rings and give them to Tony." She said out of the blue. "Tony take yours off too and put all of them in your pocket."

"What are you thinking, Jane?" Pepper asked as she worked her rings off her finger and handed them to Tony.

"We can't do this stealthily so we have to make a scene." Jane said.

"How are we to create a scene?" Thor asked.

"Simple, Tony is going to ask Pepper to marry him." Jane said.

"I kind of already did that seventeen years ago." Tony said.

"Well you are going to do it again but, this time it will be over there with Pepper sitting on that bench and after you ask her and she says yes you will drop the ring witch will then cause you and Thor to bend over to find it. During your such you will grab the envelope and slip it in to Thor's pocket." Jane explained her plan to the others and they all had to agree it was not that bad of one.

"That could actually work." Tony explained after Jane finished.

"A course it will work." Jane stated flatly.

"But, what if we drop the envelope and someone else grabs it?" Pepper asked.

"Then we improvise." Jane said.

"Enough planning that us act." Thor said.

* * *

The plan went more or less to plan. Pepper sat on the bench and Tony pulled out her ring and asked her to marry him in a very sappy and romantic way that made a small group of on lookers go ah when Pepper said yes, then right on q Tony dropped the ring and started frantically looking for it. Thor bent down and _helped_ him and Tony slipped the envelope into Thor's coat. Tony then made a big show of finding the ring and putting it on Pepper's finger. But, when they turned to leave the plane fell apart. Tony had not gotten the envelope fully into Thor's pocket and it fell out and landed at **_Them's_** man. He reached down and picked it up and held it out to Thor.

"Sir, I think you dropped this." He said. His voice on the surface sounded kind and helpful but, beneath that it was cold and untrusting.

"Oh, thank you!" Jane exclaimed a little too carful as she reached for the envelope just for the man to pull it away at the last second.

"Just out of curiosity what is it? It's quite a thick letter." The man said.

"Well, I don't want to take away from my friend's big moment but if you must know that envelope contains my husband and my good news that we were planning on sharing with our friends tonight." Jane said as she snatched the envelope away from the man.

"And what is your big news?" The man pressed.

"I don't see what it is to you but, we found out that I was pregnant and we were planning on tell our friends tonight over dinner. That envelope contains the doctor's confirmation." Jane said defensively. Tony was impressed that she was holding her own against the man so well.

"I'm sorry to intruded." The man said. Each word sounded like it physically heart him to say. Tony decided to break the two of them up before it got any farther.

"Well, that is terrific, come on lets go and get a drink and celebrate both are happy news. Except you." Tony said pointing to Jane. " Can have you harm your little bundle of joy with alcohol." Tony said as he grabbed Pepper's and Jane's hand and drug them after him, as Thor flowed close behind. When they got back to the Tower Tony did in fact get himself a drink from the bar. When Pepper told him that it was too early in the day he responded by saying

"I am just having a drink to celebrate our engagement." Pepper just rolled her eyes in responses.

"I thought you two were already married." Clint joked as he along with the remaining Avengers walked into the main living area where Pepper, Tony, Jane, and Thor were.

"Well beside from you two getting engaged how it went." Natasha asked.

"I want great." Jane said as she pulled the envelope from her pocket. The man had been right the thing was pretty dense and Jane wondered what it must hold.

"Well, let's open it up and see what we got for our troubles." Pepper said.

"Hold on just a second. I have a very important question to ask before we open that thing." Tony said as he walked back over to the bar to get himself another drink.

"What is it Tony?" Steve asked.

"My question is directed at Mrs. Point Break over there." Tony said.

"What is it?" Jane asked skeptically.

"Are you really pregnant or was that just something you made up on the spot?" Tony asked. Jane looked a little guilty and shared a glance with Thor before she sighed and said

"We were going to wait a little long till we told you guys. Pepper and Bruce know this already but, yes I'm pregnant."

"I knew you it, you're not that creative to be able to come up with that on the spot." Tony said triumphantly.

"That's great news. How far along are you?" Natasha asked.

"About two months." Jane confessed.

"Well then my statement that I made early at the park does stand, we're going to all celebrate with a drink, all except you Jane a course." Tony said as he started to rummage around in the bar for something that fit the occasion but , seeing as they did not have champion he instead pulled out three beers(Steve, Clint, and Thor) a bottle of Vodka(for Natasha) and a bottle of wine(for Pepper) plus his glass of brandy made it so that everyone had their favorite drinks(Bruce refused to drink saying that he never got the point of it but, in truth he feared that is he got drunk then the Hulk might come out.) The Avengers gathered around the bar as Tony handed out the drinks and they all gave a congratulations toast to Thor and Jane and the newest member of the Avenger family.

* * *

**Happy New! As always I would love to hear any ideas that you have for my story. Also I have any idea where the next chapter is going but it does not want to work out on paper so it might take me a few days to get it worked out.**


	21. Numbers of Pianos

**Ok so here is the next chapter. In this one we learn more about Eva and find out what was in the envelope, though it does not help us that much at this point but it will later. All these most resent chapters (Happy News, The day After Christmas) all take place on the same day and the next chapter will also take part on the same day, at least some of it. (It's been a busy day for the team) P.S. I had trouble with the tittle so sorry is it is confusing. Reviews are always welcome**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers.**

* * *

**Numbers of Pianos**

When they finally got around to opening the envelope they were even more confused than they were when Natasha told them about the note in the first place. Inside the envelope there several sheets of paper each one was split into nine columns each column had numbers in them. But the numbers seemed to be in no real order. But, they did seem to be paired with the corresponding numbers in the other eight columns.

"Why can't just once we open an envelope and not have to figure out some clue. Just one soiled lead is all I'm asking for." Clint said as he was handed the sheets to look at.

"Eva was a soiled lead." Natasha pointed out.

"Ok, I'll give you that one." Clint said. He tried to sound exasperated but everyone could tell he was joking.

"Don't worry about this. I'll have Jarvis scan these and have him figure out what they mean." Tony said as he took the sheets back from Clint. "But, till he figures it out, we should keep focus on the leads that we already have."

"**And what is that!**" Steve exploded. Since the day that Thor had come across him in the gym and he confessed that he wanted revenge and Thor had told him that that was not the answer, he had tried to keep his emotion in line. So far it had worked most of the others believed that everything was just fine though he was pretty sure that Thor saw through the ruse but, really Steve was still being consumed with his need for revenge. Every time they hit a wall he had to work harder and harder to keep him temper in check but, he had finally reached his braking point. Steve quickly fled the room fearing that he would say something he would regret if he stayed. After he was gone Bruce asked.

"What was that about?" They were all shocked by Steve's outburst but, they were even more surprised that it was Thor who spoke to answer Bruce's question.

"The caption longs for battle. He feels that it is his duty to Lady Victoria to bring **_Them _**to justice. But, for a worrier who is living with the guilt of lost sometime waiting for a fight is harder than the fight itself. I have seen good men be driven mad by the lust for battle and revenge. I do not wish that to happen to the caption."

"I had no idea . . . He has been hiding it so well." Jane confessed. She and Pepper were still in the room with the Avengers for they had wished to see what was in the envelope that they had helped retrieve.

"He has but, that does not change the fact that if we do not catch **_Them_** soon there will be very little if anything of the caption left." Thor said.

"We have to help him somehow." Natasha said. She membered how she had almost been driven made with revenge when Loki had taken Clint and that was before she even recognized how much she loved him. She could only imagine what it must be like for Steve to loss his second chance at love he had already lost Peggy but, she was lost to time Victoria had been killed. Killed by people who were still out there and they were no closer to catching them then they had been.

"But, how?" Bruce asked.

"By catching these sons of bitches and bringing them to justice." Tony said. He and Steve may have had their disagreements in the past but, Steve was family now, just as much as Pepper or Hernan or any of the others, and family helped one another. "Come on Bruce you're coming with me to help get a jump start on these numbers, with Jarvis' help we should be done in no time." He then left for his lab with Bruce fallowing him.

"Well, I'm going to go start on dinner." Clint said as he headed for the kitchen. Though the Avengers had gotten use to eating without Clint or Natasha because of their work schedules but, anytime that Clint got home early he would always make dinner for everyone else. It was almost five o'clock and every other than him and Nat were used to eating at six and he figured that it would take him an hour to come up with some using only what Tony kept in the refrigerator which was not that much. Normally if Clint knew that he would be cooking he would do the shopping himself but, he hadn't had a chance with having to avoid **_Them._** The three women stayed at talk for a while in the main living area where they had opened the envelope but, when Natasha heard a loud crash come from the kitchen she went to go see if Clint needed any help, there by leaving Pepper and Jane alone to continue to talk.

* * *

Akilina sat in Eva's room on the piano bench with Eva sitting next to her playing Tchaikovsky's waltz from sleeping beauty. Tony had had the piano moved from the main living area to Eva's room so she could practice or teach Akilina without disturbing the others in the main living area were the piano use to have sat. Akilina was mesmerized by Eva's hands they moved so effortlessly across the keys.

"Ева, каково это в России?_ (Eva, what is it like in Russia?)_" Akilina asked as she watches Eva play.

"Угрюмый, вы были там, поскольку ваши родители, оттуда._ (Surly, you have been there, since both your parents are from there.)_" Eva said as she continued play.

"Daddy is from Iowa, at least I think. He does not talk about it that much and mama never talks about Russia." Akilina said switching back to English.

"I keep forgetting that your father is not Russian, his Russian is so perfect that I forget." Eva said.

"Mama taught me and daddy to speak Russian." Akilina said in way of explanation. Akilina was not like most five year olds she talked in such a way that people sometimes forgot that she was so young.

"Well, I think it is the most beautiful place in the world. Omsk where I am from is just wonderful. Omsk is built on the banks of the Irtysh river and the river is the city's life line all the fuel the city needs comes down the Irtysh. Early in the morning there is nothing prettier then watch in the sun glint on the water. Also the train runs through it and you could hear the sound of their wheels clicking on the track and the whistle of the train at all hours. And in the winter even though it get extremely cold the snow makes up for it. Though it is a large city the snow still stays white and clean far longer then it does here." Eva said.

"What was your family, what are they like?" Akilina asked eagerly. She was drinking up every word that Eva said and she wanted to hear more.

"I don't know I never might them. I grow up in an orphanage the nice people there told me that I had just showed up on their door step one day. There was not even a note." Eva said. She was not sad about the fact that she never knew her birth family. The people at the orphanage had become her family and through her childhood was not perfect she knew that it was better them some and there for she was grateful for that.

"I'm sorry." Akilina said. Eva stopped playing the piano at this point and turned and looked at Akilina.

"Don't be, it's not your fault Akilina. You did not but, me on that door step and even if you did I am grateful that I grow up in that orphan because if I hadn't then I would never have gotten talking by **_Them _**and there for would have never meet you or your parents." Eva said. When she was done she turned back to the piano and started to play again. Jarvis interrupted her and said.

"Sorry it interrupts you Mistress Eva, but Master Barton wish for me to inform young mistress Barton and you Mistress Eva that dinner is ready."

"Thank you, Jarvis." Akilina said as she stood up from the piano bench and grabbed Eva's arm and started to drag her along as she headed to the kitchen.

"All right, all right, I'm coming no need to starch my arm." Eva joked as she quickened her steps to keep up with the five year old who was partially running.

"Eva why does Jarvis call you Mistress Eva, he calls everyone else by their last name even Gab and he is a baby?" Akilina asked.

"I don't know, Akilina he just does. We will have to ask him about it some time." Eva said as the two of them stepped into the elevator and head up to the main living floor which housed the kitchen. When they stepped off the elevator everyone else was already sitting around the table. While almost everyone, Steve was nowhere in sight. No one had seen him since his outburst earlier and it had been decided to just let him have his space for the time being.

* * *

**Have ideas for this story or if you feel like I have not explained something well enough let me know. In the next chapter we deal a lot with Steve and some with Bruce (Possibly). We also will find out more about what the numbers mean.**


	22. Peanut butter, Guilt, and Numbers

**I meant for this to be posted earlier but I had computer so this one is a little depressive (sorry). It mostly deals with Steve and we got more of an inside look at his thoughts. Also we learn what the numbers stand for. I feel like the story is dragging a bite and I'm a little stuck on the ending for this story so if you have an ideas let me know.** **Reviews are always welcome**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers.**

* * *

**Peanut butter, Guilt, and Numbers**

Steve had ignored Jarvis' call to dinner and instead stayed in his room looking out at the New York skyline. He had been standing by his window even since his outburst earlier. New York had changed a lot since the day he woke from his time in the ice and it was almost unrecognizable as the same city that he had grown up in. The every changing city reminded Steve that though the world changed appearances it never really changed. Just like how New York had changed over time but it was still the same city so had the world. He may not be fighting the same foes as he was during World War II but he was still fighting. Though they were a different group Steve knew they were just like every other group of villains that he and the other Avengers had fought. They wanted the same thing as every villain wanted they want to cause pain, and suffering as they took over the world and Steve had to admit that they were succeeding. When Steve had first meet Victoria he had forgotten the fact that the world never changed. He wanted to believe that he could retire from being a hero and go and live his life with her but, he was a hero and heroes never got a happy end despite what the moves said, they die saving the world just for the world to forget about them and move on to the next hero. Steve knew that his thoughts were a bite depressive and that it was just his anger at not being able to catch **_Them_**and his sadness that still lingered from Victoria's death that were causing them. But, he could not help feeling that way. He felt like he had let Victoria down and that it was his fault that she had died because if he had never gone up to her that night in the bar twelve years ago and asked her for a dance she would still be alive. He was determined to catch the people who had ordered the men to break into his home and to kill him along with his family only then would he feel that he had fulfilled his job as husband to Victoria, only then would he have avenged her death. But, every time they got close to **_Them_** they hit a road block and had to start a square one all over again trying to figure some clue that would just lead them to another dead end.

Steve was pulled from his depressive thought by a quiet tap at the door. He walked over from the window and opened it. Stand there in the hall with a paper plate with a peanut batter sandwich on it was Amy.

"I thought that you might be hungry, daddy, because you missed dinner." Amy said as she held the plate out for him.

"Thank you, Amy." Steve said as he took the plate. A smile played at the corner of his moth. Amy could always get Steve to smile, just like her mother she was kind and always knew what to say.

"Are you still angry?" She asked as she fallowed Steve into his room.

"I'm not angry, just a little sad." Steve said as he sat down on the edge of his bed and Amy sat down next to him with the sandwich between them.

"Why are you sad?" Amy asked as she looked up at her father trying to read what he was thinking.

"I miss your mother and I am upset that we can't seem to catch the people that killed her." Steve said. Both he and Amy knew that the men how had actually pulled the trigger were in jail but, they also both knew that he meant the people who had order it.

"I miss her too." Amy said. "I even miss the how she would yell at me to hurry up in the morning because I would be late for school even on Saturdays." Steve remembered the first time that Victoria had accidently rushed the kids on a Saturday because she had thought it was a school day. She had been surfing from a cold and had not been sleeping well at night either but, she still insisted to get up and make breakfast for everyone despite Steve constantly telling her that she should rest and that he could handle it. Ever since that day it had been come a running joke in the Rogers household and every Saturday she would wake Adam and Amy by saying they would be late for school. The memory made Steve smile.

"I miss that too." Steve said as he smiled at the memory.

"You know that Adam and I don't blame you for mum's death right." Amy said as she watched the smile fade from her father's lips.

"I know you don't but, I blame myself. I'm a hero, I should have been able to save her but, and I couldn't. She was never safe with me, neither are you or Adam. I hero's life is one of tragedy and will only but people in danger." Steve said as he stared down at the floor.

"Not all heroes' lives are ones of tragedy. Perseus from Greek myths had a happy life and was able to save every one he loved. Plus I feel safer knowing that my dad is out there protecting me and my brother." Amy said and she meant every word of it.

"Thank you, Amy, that makes me feel a bite better." Steve confessed all though it was a lie.

"You know you're a terrible liar." Amy said.

"Your mother uses to say that too." Steve as he looked at his daughter.

"Well if you are going to be sad till you catch the people that took mum away from us then I'm going to help you find them. Uncle Tony and Uncle Bruce are in the lab working on some numbers that they found in that envelope. I'm going to go help them, I have always been good with numbers and puzzles maybe I can figure it out and then you could go and catch the bad guys." Amy said as she jumped down from Steve's bed and headed to the door. Steve smiled again as she left the room though the smile did not quite reach his eyes.

* * *

Bruce and Tony sat in the lab looking at computer screens. They were running the numbers through any decoding program they could think of, which were quite a few, but so far they had come up with nothing. A baby monitors sat next to Bruce on one of the lab tables. Gab had already gone to bed but, he had not been sleeping through the night recently and would wake up crying so Bruce had brought the monitors in to the lab in cause he woke up and Bruce had to go and get him.

"Uncle Tony, Uncle Bruce." A voice said from the doorway. Both scientists looked up to see Amy standing there.

"What do you need?" Bruce asked as Tony went back to looking at his computer.

"Can I help? Daddy blames himself for mum's death and the only way he is going to cheer up is if we catch these people so I want to help." Amy said. Most people would have found it odd the Avengers' kids knew all about the threat and all the details about what was going on. But, if you think about it made senses. The tower was filled with heroes and they were trying to catch a group of bad guys even if they had tried to keep the kids in the dark they would find out eventually so instead of trying to information hidden from the kids it was openly talked about they there for knew just as much as the adults.

"Well, then pull up a chair." Bruce said as he scooted over so that Amy could see his computer screen with him. The three worked in silences for a while till an ear splitting cry come over the monitors. Bruce just sighed and stood up and left taking the monitor with him, leaving Tony and Amy alone. As Amy watched the strings on nine digests scrolled on the screen she thought of something her father would say anytime she forgot or miss placed something

_"You're more forgetful then Tony and that guy can't even remember his own social security number."_

And that is when it clicked, social security numbers are nine digests long.

"They're social security numbers." Amy said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"What?" Tony asked as he looked over at Amy from his computer.

"They're social security numbers!" Amy said louder and with more excitement. She was sure of know that she looked at them; they had to be social security numbers. Tony got a look of understanding as he took in Amy's words.

"Jarvis run these sets of nine through any data base you can and see if Amy's theory is right." Tony ordered the AI. Within a matter of seconds pictures and names started to pop up on the screens around Tony's Lab. "How could I have missed that." He said as he walked over to the scarnes.

"What did you miss?" Bruce asked as he walked back in to the lab. He had finally gotten Gab to go back to sleep and had returned to the lab to continue to work.

"The numbers are social security numbers." Tony said in response to Bruce's question but, the whole time he was looking at the screens in bewilderment. "How did you catch that?" He asked Amy.

"Well, I was looking at the numbers and they reminded me of some my dad says. He says that you can't even remember your own social security number. Then I remembered that social numbers are nine digits." Amy said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Bruce chuckled at this.

"I know my own social number." Tony said in line of defiance for himself.

"Really, then what is it?" Bruce asked with a smile. After a long pause and stuttering for a few minutes Tony finally said

"There's a six in it."

"You're missing a few numbers there." Bruce teased.

"Well, that's what I have Pepper for." Tony countered.

"But, unfortunately Cap is right you don't remember it." Bruce said as Amy laughed in the back ground at the two scientist debate.

* * *

**So any ideas that you have let me know I would love to hear them. I'm going back to school here soon so updates may be a bite slow.**


	23. Author's note

**Author's note**

Ok so I am sorry that I have not updated recently but, my life9like the story) has gotten complicated. I have not had time to write and I am running in to some problems with the story so I am going to take a break from writing this and use the time to re look at the story and make some changes to it. One of the problems that I have is my bad guy. Like with most of the stuff I write I have a tendency to make them too good of a villain and then there is no way to stop them, I have run into that with this story. So give me some time to work this out and fix the other flews that I have with this story I promise that it will be worth the wait. Thank you so much to all of you who fallow this story and to those of you that like it and have commented on it. Hope to have something foe you soon.

G. L. Schalzetti


End file.
